En Perspectiva
by noone00
Summary: Imagínate por un instante que la vida está compuesta de colores; unos prefieren el negro, otros el blanco; a veces no logramos ver el gris que existe entre ellos y allí, es que nos olvidamos del panorama completo y sólo nos enfocamos en nosotros mismos y ese, mi tesoro, fue nuestro error.
1. Tres en vez de uno

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

― Hogar, dulce, hogar. ― exclama el hijo mayor de Goku al ingresar a su residencia junto a su familia. Dejó todo lo que había estado cargando a un lado y se apartó para que su hija y esposa pudiesen pasar, ésta última, cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. ― Bienvenido a casa, campeón. ― dijo acercándose a su esposa y develando al pequeño infante dormido; el hijo de ambos: Gohan III.

― Estaré en mi habitación. ― dijo simplemente la hija mayor del matrimonio. No esperó contestación por parte de sus progenitores y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás. La joven Son de trece años había estado más rebelde de lo habitual y eso estaba comenzando a preocupar a la hija mayor del campeón del mundo.

―Debería ir a ver qué le pasa. ― Gohan niega con la cabeza.

― Ya se le pasará. ― declaró con total convicción. ― Tiene trece años; es normal en los adolescentes tener aquella actitud.

― Sí, pero yo la tuve porque me sentía sola; temo que eso le esté pasando.

― Tiene muchas personas que la adoran y se preocupan por ella; no creo que sea nada grave.

―Pero…

― Mejor llevemos a Jr a su habitación; te recuerdo que la única condición del médico para darte el alta fue muy específica: reposo total. ― A pesar de que el bebé nació de manera natural (debido a lo rápido que pasó todo), Videl tuvo una serie de complicaciones que desde el principio esperaban, lo que, conllevó a una estadía en el hospital más prolongada de lo habitual. ―No quiero ningún tipo de pero…―advirtió, dejando a Videl con una única opción. Llevaron a su bebé recién nacido a la acogedora habitación con tema marítimo que habían preparado con anticipación para él.

― ¿Tu modo sobreprotector seguirá por mucho tiempo? Te recuerdo que Bulma y tu madre nos invitaron a la celebración del día de las Madres el domingo.

―Sabes que no deberías hacer esfuerzos…

― Y no lo haré; estaré tranquila, lo prometo. ― le dijo regalándole una media sonrisa, pero Gohan no se la creyó. Aun se veía enferma a pesar de que tratase de disimularlo.

― Ya veremos. ― decretó. Sin previo aviso y ganándose un sonido de sorpresa por parte de su esposa, la tomó en brazos.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

― Llevándote a descansar.

― Puedo caminar…

―Sí…no me importa. ―respondió descaradamente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Videl lo observó con recelo. Que suerte tenía de que el pequeño estuviese dormido, si no, era muy posible que el hijo de Goku hubiese sufrido de daño auditivo permanente.

* * *

Gohan nunca pensó que sentiría un sentimiento peor que la culpa que sintió cuando su padre se sacrificó para salvarlo; no le restaba importancia, pero el nivel de tortura que sufrió en esos últimos meses, no podía ser descrito. Fueron nueve meses donde vivía con el miedo constante de perder a su esposa e hijo. Los últimos tres meses de embarazo pasó incontables noches en vela, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que algo pasara mientras habitaba el reino de los sueños.

Le dolía ver a Videl soportando tanto dolor; la peor sensación de todas para él, era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, más aún, cuando debía ir a trabajar y dejar a su esposa al cuidado de su madre porque no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo mientras él estaba lejos.

― _¿Dónde está? ―preguntó mientras dejaba su maletín en la entrada_

― _En la habitación. ― respondió Chi-Chi. ―Se veía realmente agotada. Comió un poco antes de irse a descansar. ―Gohan asintió._

― _¿Y Pan?_

― _En Capsule Corp, con Bulla. ― Chi-Chi se acercó a su primogénito y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que fallaba en ocultar la preocupación que ella también sentía. ― No te preocupes; ella no sabe nada._

― _Y espero que siga así…_

― _¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

― _Impotente…muy impotente de no poder hacer nada para ayudarle; es duro observar como la mujer que amas se retuerce de dolor frente a ti y no eres capaz de aliviarle la carga._ _―la esposa de Goku tardó un momento en responder._

― _Eso es lo que pasa cuando te casas con una mujer de carácter fuerte que no dudará ni por un instante en sacrificarse por los demás. ―Gohan le sonrió a su madre. ― Estoy segura de que el simple hecho de tenerte a su lado como apoyo, es más que suficiente para ella._

― _Lo sé, es solo que…estoy asustado; puedo perderlos a ambos…no sé si…_

― _Eso no va a pasar; confiemos en que todo saldrá bien._

 _Y esa última frase, era la que se repetía una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Porque sí, los médicos habían dicho que tenía que interrumpir el embarazo, que era muy probable que ni ella ni el bebé sobrevivieran los nueve meses de gestación y aun así, Videl eligió al pequeño sobre cualquier posibilidad porque para ella, sus hijos eran algo que jamás entrarían en discusión._

 _Abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Y se adentró donde encontró a su esposa debajo de las cobijas, su abultado vientre sobresaliendo de su pequeña figura. Una escena que sería de agrado para cualquiera, pero para él no, al observar la expresión de dolor en su rostro y la manera en que sus manos se aferraban desesperadamente a las sábanas._

 _Sin decir palabra alguna, se quitó los zapatos, se aflojó la corbeta y dejó sus lentes sobre la mesa de noche, para luego, meterse bajo las cobijas con su esposa. La observó en silencio por algunos segundos, maravillándose de aquella belleza que lo cautivó desde sus tiempos de adolescencia y depositó un tierno beso en su frente, siendo recibido por un par de ojos que a veces confunde con un par de zafiros._

― _Hola, mi amor; no te escuché llegar._

― _Ese era el punto; no quería despertarte. ― respondió. ― ¿Necesitas algo?_

― _No. ―respondió._

― _¿Ya te tomaste los medicamentos?_

― _Sí…_

― _Por tu expresión, no veo que estén funcionando…_

― _Ya se me pasará…―Gohan se mantuvo en silencio; decir que su mujer era fuerte, era quedarse corto. ― ¿Sabes? Estuve platicando con él; creo que le gusta cuando le hablo; siempre me responde con una patadita._

― _Mira que bien; ya es un niño consentido. ― ella sonríe._

― _Así es; también creo que será muy juguetón, risueño y lo más probable es que sea extremadamente travieso._

― _¿Cómo sabes eso?_

― _Tan solo lo sé; intuición supongo.―respondió― Es sólo que…―no pudo terminar la frase; el dolor que había permanecido bajo control, se instauró nuevamente y sin piedad en su vientre. Sin decir nada, Gohan la abrazó entre sus brazos, besó repetidamente su sien y colocó su mano sobre la de su esposa que descansaba sobre su vientre._

 _No había otra cosa que pudiese hacer._

― _Pasará pronto, ¿bien? ―ella asiente y aunque ella ocultaba su rostro, sabía que algunas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos porque el dolor no solo la lastimaba a ella, podría estar lastimando al pequeño y eso para ella, era infinitamente peor que el dolor que experimentaba_

― ¿Pasa algo, amor? ― Gohan vuelve en sí, ante la voz de su esposa.

―Nada, mi cielo; es solo que no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy; cuando vencí a Cell, nunca pensé que mi vida mejoraría tanto ― Videl sonrió.

― Como que estamos algo reflexivos hoy; ¿debería de preocuparme? ―respondió con aquella sonrisita pícara que Gohan tanto adoraba. Se acercó a ella, quien estaba de pie a pocos pasos de él y tomó su rostro con las manos.

―Sabes que soy irremediablemente romántico.

―Lo sé; me gusta que lo seas. ―respondió ella besando la punta de su nariz. Habían pasado años desde que sus vidas se encontraron y el amor entre ellos solo parecía seguir creciendo con el pasar del tiempo. Gohan apartó uno de los largos mechones que caía travieso por el rostro de su amada. Su cabello había crecido y para deleite de Gohan, Videl estaba optando por dejarlo libre. El hijo de Goku no pudo evitar recordar a la Videl que conoció en su adolescencia.

―Te amo, mi vida. ―comentó Gohan, para luego acercarse y besarla con pasión. Cada vez que se lo decía, lo hacía en serio, pero en esa ocasión, el significado era mucho más profundo. Ella arriesgó todo por ellos y él nunca terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que ella hacía por él.

El beso terminó y Videl le sonrió tiernamente.

― Yo también te amo, mi amor.

* * *

― _¡Eso no es cierto!_

― _¿Ah no? No me hagas reír…Tu madre parece tu hermana de lo joven luce._

― _Bueno, sí, pero…_

― _Acéptalo, Son; fuiste un error que tus padres no pudieron enmendar._

― _Claro que no, ellos nunca…_

― _Admítelo; tu hermano fue deseado, pero tú…solo fuiste un error que llegó para desgraciar el legado Satan._

La mayor de los Son miraba a la nada con furia contenida ante lo que acababa de recordar. Estaba feliz de tener un hermanito, de verdad que sí, pero en los últimos meses, se había sentido aislada de sus padres. No sabía interpretar si realmente fue así o si estaba celosa de alguna forma, pero la verdad, es que estaba un poco resentida con ellos, especialmente con su madre. Muchas cosas pasaron y ella quiso compartirlo con ella, pero entre citas médicas y demás, no había podido hacerlo y ahora que el pequeño estaba en casa, el panorama no mejoraría…y eso solo hacía que las crueles palabras de sus compañeros de escuela, cobraran sentido para ella.

― Hola, Panny. ― la muchacha dio un respingo. ― Perdón, ¿te asusté?

― Esta bien. ―respondió. ― ¿Todo bien? ― Videl se encogió de hombros.

― Solo quería ver en que estabas. ― respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su primogénita. Gohan había salido, por lo que, aprovechó para escabullirse y hablar con su hija; ella sabía que algo le pasaba y no podría estar tranquila hasta que supiese qué. ― ¿Algo que quieras compartir?

― ¿De verdad te interesa saber? ― El tono que empleó para decirle aquello, la descolocó completamente. Pan se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a su guardarropa.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

― Nada. ―responde la joven.

― No, señorita; ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

― No es importante…

― Pan Miguel Son. ― llamó seriamente. Pan, quien había estado dándole la espalda a su progenitora en todo momento, se giró hacia ella. ― ¿Por qué me estás hablando así?

― Porque no quiero hablar contigo…

― ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

―Han pasado meses desde que has tratado de hablar conmigo más allá de la interacción normal, ¿y esperas que reaccione bien?

Videl sintió la culpa embargarla. Admitía que en el transcurso del embarazo la había descuidado, pero al tratarse de un embarazo de alto riesgo desde el principio, había sido duro y estresante para ella y no había podido estar muy pendiente de su primogénita. Nunca pensó que le afectara tanto al punto de querer rechazarla… Videl amaba a su hija y no dudaría en arriesgar su propia vida por ella. ¿Y cómo no? A pesar de que ya era prácticamente una adolescente, ella siempre seria su bebé, aquel angelito que llegó a su vida para enseñarle el significado de amar sin condiciones y es que cuando la tuvo a sus diecisiete años, no dudó por un segundo en amarla con todo su corazón, por lo que, su rechazo le dolía…

― Mi vida…no sé qué decir; lo siento, yo no…

― Como digas…

Videl pestañeó un par de veces, incrédula ante la insolencia que su primogénita le mostraba, haciendo que su temperamento de madre se activara de inmediato. Frunció el ceño y observó a su hija con enojo.

― Que estés enojada, no te da derecho a hablarme de esa forma. ―respondió― Soy tu madre y por mucho que te moleste en estos momentos, no te lo permito.

―Como lo has sido durante meses, ¿no? ― Pan sabía que le convenía callarse, pero el enojo la dominaba. La falta de atención y el rechazo que sintió en esos meses, no la dejaban tranquila, y es que una parte de ella sabía que no fue así, pero el cambio fue tan brusco para ella, que no lograba asimilarlo y más aún, teniendo en cuenta el bullying que había caído sobre ella desde que se supo el embarazo de su madre.

― Una palabra más…― advirtió. Pan le observó seria y ante la incrédula mirada de su madre, respondió.

― Palabra…

Videl le observó a su hija indignada.

― Estás castigada…; no sé hasta cuando, pero de aquí no sales.

― ¿Solo a eso viniste? ¿A buscar una excusa para castigarme?

―No, vine a hablar contigo, pero tu insolencia no me ha dejado.

― ¿Y qué cambió ahora? ¿Me necesitas de niñera? ¿Es eso?

― Pan…

― ¡No! ¡Estoy enojada! ― respondió. ― Este embarazo fue horrible para todos; fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado.

― ¡No hables así de tu hermano! ―respondió alzando la voz y colocándose frente a su hija quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido, presa de la ira. ― Es tu hermanito, ¡actúa como una buena hermana mayor!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

― ¿Y por qué tú no actúas como la buena madre que se supone que debes de ser? ― Videl abrió los ojos en pura sorpresa ante aquella afirmación y quedó estática en su sitio. ― Estos últimos meses fueron los peores para mí y ni siquiera lo notaste. No te comportaste como la tan proclamada madre que dices ser ahora. No quiero escucharte, no quiero excusas, simplemente…― Pan tomó un poco de aire; tuvo la oportunidad de detenerse allí, y evitar que las palabras más hirientes que alguna vez pasaron por su mente fuesen pronunciadas, pero no podía detenerse. La frustración contenida por meses, salió en un solo estallido y ni siquiera la mirada de dolor que se instauró en la mirada de su madre, pudieron detenerle. ― ¡Te odio y desearía que me hubiese tocado otra mamá; una que realmente me quiera!

― ¡Pan Miguel Son Satan! ― Pan dio un respingo al escuchar la potente y seria voz de su padre, quien se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Gohan, quien había escuchado la discusión desde el momento en que entró en su hogar, observó a ambas mujeres, especialmente a su hija, no pudiendo creer que esas palabras tan hirientes hayan salido de su boca. ― ¡Es suficiente de tu insolencia! ― respondió. ― Discúlpate con tu madre, en este instante. ― Pan quedó en silencio― Pan…no me hagas repetirlo…―advirtió. ―Uno…dos…―pero antes de que pudiese terminar su cuenta, Pan salió corriendo del lugar. ― ¡Pan! ―llamó el joven padre con clara intención de ir tras ella, pero se detuvo al recordar que no estaba solo.

A metros de él, la ex joven justiciera se encontraba paralizada en su sitio con los ojos cristalizados como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Gohan sabía perfectamente lo sensible que era el tema de la maternidad para Videl y cuánto significaba Pan para ella y sabía que aquel arrebato de su hija la había lastimado sobremanera.

― Vi…― trató de decir, pero el potente llanto de su hijo lo interrumpió.

―Tengo ir a verlo. ― Gohan trató de intervenir, pero ella se le adelantó. ―Estoy bien; no te preocupes.

Pero Gohan sabía que eso no era cierto. No solo se sentía mal de manera física, ahora también lo estaba de lo emocional y la persona que podría ayudarla, por lo que vio, no estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. Vio a su esposa salir de la habitación y sintió un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

― Está bien, mi príncipe; ¿estás incómodo? ―el pequeño recién nacido cesó su llanto de inmediato y observó a aquella mujer que lo trajo el mundo. Los grandes orbes zafiros del infante se encontraron con el otro par de zafiros de su madre. Videl no tenía como agradecerle a todo lo bueno por salvarlos a ambos. ― Mi precioso bebé…― dijo mientras lo llenaba de besos. No podía estar más agradecida, a pesar de que, no podía alejar las palabras de Pan de su cabeza. ¿De verdad había fallado? ¿Sus palabras eran ciertas? Videl no lo sabía y eso era lo que le mortificaba porque, por lo que pudo entender, algo le había pasado y temía que fuese algo grave o que alguien la haya lastimado. Solo de pensarlo sentía pánico recorrer su cuerpo.

Nunca se perdonaría si ese fuese el caso.

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó en qué momento el pequeño Jr, volvió a quedarse dormido. Lo colocó nuevamente en su cuna y lo observó por unos instantes hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre. La sensación fue tremenda e hizo que cayera de rodillas frente a su hijo, pero así como llegó, así también se esfumó. Videl quedó petrificada por unos segundos, tratando de recuperarse del susto, a pesar de que, luego no le tomó importancia; se auto convenció de que eran secuelas de lo que le había aquejado meses atrás y que no volvería a pasar…o por lo menos, esa era su esperanza.

* * *

― ¿Segura que no necesitas nada más? ― Pan negó. Había acudido a su abuelo materno para tratar de tranquilizarse después de la pelea que tuvo con su madre. Meses de frustración salieron a flote en un estallido, del cual se estaba comenzando a arrepentir, pero al igual que la versión más joven de su madre, el orgullo estaba jugándole una mala pasada, así que, decidió pasar la noche fuera de casa.

― Estoy bien; buenas noches.

―Buenas noches, pequeña.

En el momento en que Mr Satan abandonó la habitación, la primogénita de Gohan comenzó a pensar en todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses. Sabía que no era culpa suya, ni de su madre, fue culpa de las circunstancias que le rodearon durante todo ese tiempo y ella sabía que lo que dijo fue lo más horrible que cualquiera pudiese decirle a una madre y se arrepentía, pero entre su orgullo y las circunstancias no sabía cómo disculparse.

Pero de que se sentía mal, se sentía mal.

Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero le fue imposible. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y seguía más despierta de lo que le gustaría, pensando en que estaría haciendo su familia en esos instantes. Atinó a decir que durmiendo, pero se preguntaba si su madre tenía el mismo insomnio que ella. Finalmente, logró dormir a altas horas de la madrugada, pero no por mucho tiempo. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y dejó ver a un muy preocupado Mr. Satan.

―Abuelo, ¿qué…?

―Tenemos que ir al hospital…

* * *

 **Como tenía esto archivado, decidí compartirlo. Esta prácticamente terminado (y es una historia corta que espero no pase de cinco capítulos como máximo), solo falta una serie de revisiones, por lo que, la actualizaré semanalmente. Como tengo algo de tiempo libre, tratará de actualizar las demás historias. Espero que se encuentren bien y que les haya gustado el inicio.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	2. Realización

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

El primogénito de Goku estaba al borde de perder la cordura. Hace más o menos una hora que había llegado al hospital después de haber encontrado a su esposa desmayada en el piso del baño. No notó en qué momento de la noche había salido de la cama; la reducción notable en su ki, lo despertó abruptamente, entrando en pánico de inmediato al no notarla a su lado. Todo pasó tan rápido que tenía los acontecimientos algo borrosos. Solo recuerda encontrarla allí, pálida e inerte en el suelo, sin responder ante sus llamados. Elevó su ki rápidamente para que alguien acudiera en su auxilio y el primero en llegar, fue su padre, quien lo transportó al hospital más cercano y regresó al hogar de su hijo para vigilar de su recién nacido nieto mientras él esperaba noticias de su esposa.

Estaba asustado; cuando los médicos se llevaron a Videl, no se veía nada bien y, contando que recientemente había atravesado una serie de complicaciones durante su embarazo, temía que aquel quebranto fuese el último.

― ¡Gohan! ―escuchó como le llamaban y giró hacia el origen de la voz. ― ¿Dónde está mi Videl? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

― No lo sé; la encontré inconsciente en el baño. ― explicó brevemente a su suegro, para luego percatarse de la presencia de alguien más entre ellos.

― Iré a averiguar; a mí no me pueden negar información. ― expresó muy seguro de su afirmación, para luego desaparecer por los pasillos del lugar. Padre e hija quedaron solos. Gohan la miraba severamente. Sin importar lo que estuviese ocurriendo, él no olvidaba lo que había acontecido horas antes.

―Papá, yo…

―No. ―responde interrumpiéndola. ― No es conmigo que tienes que hablar, esperemos en todo lo bueno que tengas la oportunidad de enmendar todo lo que dijiste; la joven solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, temblando levemente como un intento en vano de controlar los hipidos que amenazaban con abandonar su cuerpo.

Por duro que sonase, Gohan lo dijo claro y conciso porque Pan, su princesa, debía entender que no siempre el orgullo era el mejor consejero. Si Videl pudo entenderlo, de seguro ella podría también.

* * *

Pan voló de vuelta al hogar que compartía con sus padres. Había llorado durante todo el trayecto. ¿Y cómo no? Si cuando su abuelo le dijo que su madre estaba en el hospital se sintió desfallecer, en esos momentos, se sentía un millón de veces peor. Entre las palabras de su padre y la incertidumbre de tal vez perder a su madre, la culpa no hacía más que aumentar. ¿Qué pasaba si lo último que su madre escuchase de ella fuesen esas horribles declaraciones? Ella no podría vivir con ese peso y menos sabiendo que ninguna de esas palabras eran ciertas…

Entró a su hogar tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas.

― Oh, hola Pan, ¿cómo sigue Videl? ― preguntó Goku asomándose por el pasillo. Pan no aguantó las lágrimas. ―Hey, ¿qué pasa? ― el padre de Gohan se acercó y abrazó a su nieta quien se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

―Soy la peor hija de todas…Yo…no sé que haría si ella muere; no lo decía en serio. Yo no quiero otra mamá…Lo siento…

― ¿Qué? Pan, no entiendo nada…―Goku sostuvo a su histérica nieta mientras se tranquilizaba lo suficiente para contarle todo lo acontecido.

― Desde que mamá y papá me informaron que tendría un hermanito, imaginé que los meses a seguir serían los mejores, pero no fue así…―expresó entre hipidos. ― Sentí como si me hiciesen a un lado, como si me ocultasen algo…y todo empeoró cuando en la escuela, comenzaron a molestarme.

― _Hey, Son. ― la pelinegra y Bulla, quien estaba haciendo algunos deberes que había olvidado antes de entrar a clase, observaron a un joven rubio de ojos verdes. El chico era uno de los llamados "populares", que disfrutaba de molestar a los demás._

― _¿Qué quieres?_

― _¿Es cierto lo que dice la prensa? ¿Tu madre está embarazada?_

― _¿Para qué quieres saber?_

― _Por nada; solo quería felicitarla; por fin, va a tener un hijo que sí desea. ― dijo― Envíales mis felicitaciones._ ― _Pan frunció el ceño._

― _¿De que hablas?_

― _¿No es obvio? Todos en ciudad Satan saben la verdad._

― _¿Cuál verdad?_

― _Que tú fuiste un error de adolescencia que no pudieron enmendar― la joven le observó con furia._

― _¡Eso no es cierto!_

― _¿Ah no? No me hagas reír…Tu madre puede hacerse pasar por tu hermana de lo joven que es._

― _Bueno, sí, pero…_

― _Acéptalo, Son; fuiste un error que tus padres no pudieron enmendar._

― _Claro que no, ellos nunca…_

― _Admítelo; tu hermano fue deseado, pero tú…solo fuiste un error que llegó para desgraciar el legado Satan._

― _Eres simplemente odioso. ―intervino Bulla. ― Mejor vete de aquí y esparce tu veneno por otro lado._

― _Oye, pero cuanta agresividad. ― respondió con cinismo. ― Mira que quise ser bueno y sacar a Pan de la ignorancia en la que vivía._

― _Solo vete. ―volvió a decir la hija de Bulma. Aquel individuo no tenía nada que hacer allí y menos diciendo cosas sin fundamento. Cuando por fin vio que el chico se alejaba, centró su vista nuevamente en Pan._ ― _Hazme el favor y no creas nada de lo que te dijo._

― _Algo de lo que dijo es cierto; las personas siempre me han dicho que fui una sorpresa bien recibida. ― dijo. ― Tal vez lo dicen para ser amables. ― Y es que, a veces, ella misma se cuestionaba aquello porque cuando sus padres la tuvieron, a duras penas, habían salido de la secundaria._

― _Vamos, Pan; no caigas en sus juegos._

 _Pero era tarde; la duda estaba sembrada._

― Ese mismo día, traté de hablar con ellos al respecto, pero nunca pude hacerlo y eso sólo hizo que me enojara, pensando que lo que me habían dicho, era cierto. ― dijo― Ahora, mamá está en el hospital y no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo que no sé y que tiene que ver con esto y yo…fui tan egoísta que no lo noté antes. ―suspiró. ―Soy la peor hija de todas…

―No creo que seas mala hija.

― ¿No?

―Para nada; estás algo celosa de tu hermano, por lo que percibo. ―Pan se quedó en silencio. ― También, creo que extrañabas la cercanía que siempre tuviste con tus padres, especialmente con Videl y descargaste toda esa frustración a la primera oportunidad, pero sé que no dijiste esas cosas de verdad. ― La primogénita de Gohan trataba de controlar los hipidos. ― ¿Alguna vez tu madre te contó sobre su ceremonia de graduación?―Pan negó. ―Eso es porque, técnicamente, nunca pasó…

― ¿Qué?

―Esa noche, Videl te trajo al mundo ―Pan le observó sorprendida.

― Ellos nunca me dijeron eso. ―dijo― Solo me contaban que yo había nacido meses después de que se graduaron.

― Supongo que no querían que te sintieras culpable de alguna forma. ― dijo― Cuando tu madre terminó oficialmente sus estudios, tenía unos cinco meses de embarazo y, por cuestiones que no recuerdo, la graduación fue pautada para efectuarse cuatro meses después. De antemano, sabíamos que era muy probable que llegarás para esas fechas, así que, todo era un caos.

― _No quiero ir. ― Videl rodó los ojos mientras seguía anudando la corbata de su novio._

― _Ya tuvimos esta conversación…_

― _Vi…_

― _Eres el promedio más alto y darás el discurso; debes de ir, especialmente para terminar de cumplir el sueño de tu madre. ― dijo terminando su labor._

― _Pero ustedes no estarán allá; necesito a mis chicas conmigo, Vi. ― el joven se arrodilló frente a ella y se aferró a su muy abultado vientre. ― ¿Verdad que estás de acuerdo con papá? ¿Verdad que sí, mi princesa? ―dijo para luego depositar un pequeño beso donde sintió que su hija le respondía._

 _Tal vez eran jóvenes, tal vez no estuviesen listos ante la sociedad para ser padres, pero, aun así, la pareja no podía estar más feliz ante la llegada de su primogénita. No podían negar que no había sido fácil, especialmente para la joven justiciera que vivió el escrutinio más intenso y hasta perverso de la prensa, pero lo superaron y no podían esperar para conocer a su pequeña._

― _Sabes que no puedo ir; Pan puede llegar en cualquier momento._ ― _Había estado teniendo contracciones por días, pero obviamente no le diría aquello; lo mejor sería seguir actuando como si nada pasase._

― _Y es por eso por lo que debo de estar aquí._

― _Gohan…por favor…―rogó con ojitos de cachorritos. ― ¿Por mí? ¿Por nosotras?_

 _Gohan no pudo decir que no…_

― Esa misma noche, naciste tú…―dijo― Si te soy sincero, todo pasó tan rápido; solo recuerdo que estaba comiendo del buffet cuando tu abuela comenzó a gritarme sobre que Bulma había llamado, que era hora. Para colmo, tu padre se puso frenético y todo fue un caos. Con decirte que Gohan llegó al hospital con el birrete y la toga puestos… ― Pan sonrió ante el relato.

 _La familia Son se tele-transportó al hospital donde Bulma había llevado a Videl y corrieron hasta la recepción._

― _¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?_

― _Mi novia…bebé…ahora…por favor…―explicó Gohan de manera incoherente._

― _¿Su novia va a tener un bebé? ― tradujo la mujer._

― _¡Sí! Me dijeron que la trajeron aquí._

― _Bien, ¿cuál es su nombre?_

― _Videl…Videl Satan. ―la enfermera le observó, por fin entendiendo por qué ese chico se le hacía familiar._

― _Está en la sala de parto. ― dijo y Gohan no esperó más. ― ¡Espere! ¡No puede entrar así!_

 _Al final, cuando Gohan llegó a la sala de parto, su pequeña ya estaba llegando al mundo y, probablemente, lo primero que ella vio, fue el birrete que su padre vestía aquel día._

― Mi nacimiento fue una locura, al parecer.

― Ni que lo digas…― admitió. ― Cambiando de tema… ¿Tienen algo de comer? Muero de hambre.

― Estás en tu casa, abuelito; eres libre de asaltar el refrigerador. ― Goku no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Pan quedó pensativa. Observó a su alrededor hasta que su vista se fijó en un grupo de video-cassetes almacenados en una esquina. No entendía que le motivó a aquello, pero tomó una de las grabaciones familiares y la reprodujo en la pantalla que se encontraba en la sala de estar.

― _Es preciosa, Vi; idéntica a ti. ―_ mencionaba Gohan detrás de cámaras, grabando todo el suceso. Videl sonrió a la cámara, para luego volver su atención hacia la pequeña bebé entre sus brazos.

― _Es más que preciosa; es un ángel, Gohan._

― _Todo lo pasado, valió la pena._

Ella sonríe sin despegar la vista se su hija. Pan podía notar el amor que desprendía su mirada al observar a su pequeña versión recién nacida.

― _Este es el único título que me importa y espero poder llenar tus expectativas, Panny; te adoro, mi niña y no hay nada en este mundo que haga que eso cambie._ ―depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de la pequeña bebé. ― _Quiero que sepas que, aunque no tuve una figura maternal durante una gran parte de mi vida, aprenderé junto a ti a ser la mejor madre que pueda ser porque desde este momento, solo me importas tú._

Pan detuvo la cinta.

―Es la mejor madre de todas…―expresó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Porque es que era imposible para ella llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces su madre había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarla, perderse de actividades porque ella la necesitaba, desvelarse cuando estaba enferma, regañarla cuando veía que estaba haciendo algo que podría perjudicarla…siendo una madre ejemplar que ama a su hija.

Y por estar celosa y ensimismada en sí misma, dijo cosas que no podían ser más falsas.

― Lo bueno es que ya recapacitaste. ― expresó con una media sonrisa. ― Si quieres, podemos ver el video de la graduación que tu padre le organizó a tu madre.

― ¿Qué él le organizó? ― preguntó confundida; realmente desconocía muchas partes de la historia.

―Sí; fue un día muy especial; incluso tú estuviste allí. ―explicó. ― Algunas de las fotos de aquel día están guardadas, aunque esa que ves allí, ―expresó señalando una fotografía enmarcada sobre el televisor, donde aparecían ella y sus padres, bien vestidos, sosteniendo a su figura bebé entre ellos, notablemente felices ante la cámara. ― fue tomada aquel día. ― Pan quiso preguntar tantas cosas en ese momento, pero no pudo.

Un llanto interrumpió el lugar.

―Tu hermano se ha despertado. ―Goku se disponía a atenderlo, pero ella le detuvo; ya era tiempo de que comenzase a comportarse como lo que era, una hermana mayor.

―Yo lo atiendo.

* * *

En el momento en que Gohan Jr se percató de la presencia de su hermana mayor ante él, el pequeño cesó su llanto. Parecía estar analizando a la chica, quien le observaba pensativa mientras trataba de entender sus acciones pasadas. ¿Cómo no envidiar a esa hermosura que ella llamaba hermano? Se sentía mal por haberse ensimismado en sí misma y no haberse percatado de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

―Lo siento, hermano; lamento haber sido tan egoísta. ― Con cuidado, tomó al bebé en brazos. Sus problemas parecían tan estúpidos al observar la situación en general. Pudo haber perdido a su madre y, en vez de agradecer el simple hecho de poder tenerla aunque fuese cerca, se comportó de la peor manera posible.― Todos han tenido problemas en estos últimos meses y yo solo he pensado en mí, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora, voy a comenzar mis funciones de hermana mayor, ¿qué te parece? ―el pequeño niño pareció sonreír ante su respuesta, contagiándola a ella en el proceso. ― Eres el bebé más guapo de todos…―respondió con humor.

Y así de fácil, Pan aceptó su rol como la hermana mayor de un futuro rompe-corazones.

* * *

Cuando pudo ser consciente de su cuerpo nuevamente, lo sintió adormecido. No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué había pasado; solo sabía que estaba acostada en una cama con una mano fuertemente aferrada a la suya.

― ¿Gohan? ― el hombre se sobresaltó, pero al recuperarse, le sonrió con notorio alivio en sus facciones.

―Mi vida, por fin has despertado.

― ¿Dónde estamos?

―En el hospital; ¿no recuerdas nada? ― Videl quedó pensativa por un momento, tratando de rememorar todo lo acontecido.

―Solo recuerdo el dolor; traté de llamarte, pero fue inútil. ―respondió. En el momento en que cayó al suelo, supo que no podría reincorporarse sola, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no pudo pedir ayuda. ― ¿Ha…pasado mucho tiempo?

―Bueno… mañana es el día de la madre. ―Videl suspiró desganada al percatarse del tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente. Gohan le explicó que había sufrido una hemorragia interna debido al esfuerzo que él le había advertido que evitara en principio y que había sido una posibilidad desde el momento en que dio a luz a su hijo. Había perdido mucha sangre, por lo que, debió recibir una transfusión de emergencia por parte de su padre. ― ¿Y los niños?

―En casa con mi padre. ―ella asintió. Le hubiese gustado tenerlos a ambos a su lado; su pequeño apenas tenía días de nacido y ella no estaba lista para estar separado de él por tanto tiempo y su primogénita… tenía demasiadas cosas que hablar con ella. ―No te preocupes por nada; ellos están bien…

―Sí, pero…―Gohan le observó seriamente.

― Videl, tienes que comenzar a preocuparte por ti; ¿qué hubiese pasado si no te encontraba a tiempo? Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo; nuestros hijos hubiesen perdido a su madre y yo al amor de mi vida. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ―se mantuvo en silencio. Gohan decidió no seguir argumentando; la preocupación seguía en su sistema y si continuaba, lo más probable es que su sermón se extendiera.

― Hablas como si fuese algo malo. ―rebatió ella. ― Sabes que no soy de las que se quedan de brazos cruzados ante las circunstancias. ―Gohan suspiró.

―Lo sé y es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti, pero…a veces sería bueno que pensaras en ti más a menudo. ―explicó. ― A veces creo que no entiendes lo mucho que me importas, Vi…

―Claro que lo sé, claro que sí. ― hizo el ademán de sentarse en la cama, pero Gohan le detuvo, sentándose él a su lado para que no hiciese esfuerzos. ― Sabes que te amo y que tú y los niños son mi vida. Lamento si a veces no noto como mis acciones les afecta a ustedes, pero es que…con tal de verlos feliz, no me importa quedar en segundo plano. ― El hijo de Goku suavizó su mirada y se recordó a sí mismo de que, aunque pasase el tiempo, esa seguiría siendo la misma chica noble y tenaz que le enamoró desde el primer día y sabía, que eran atributos inherentes en ella y seguirían allí, enamorándolo cada día más.

― Tienes suerte de ser linda…―comentó en broma, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a su esposa. Lo importante para él era poder apreciar aquella angelical sonrisa por siempre. ―Iré por el doctor para que te revise; no te muevas ― dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

La joven madre quedó pensativa. Las palabras de Gohan resonaban en su mente y no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que, realmente…

Casi muere.

Y la idea le aterró hasta lo más profundo de su ser y no porque le temiera a la muerte, ya que, entendía que era algo natural; le aterraban las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear. No concebía la idea de dejar a Gohan tan pronto, ni que su pequeño príncipe no la conociese…

Ni tampoco irse en tan malos términos con su primogénita.

Podría estar aún confundida por todo lo que había pasado, pero la discusión que tuvo con su hija seguía más que vívida en su mente y la sensación de pensar en que pudo morir sin poder tan siquiera hablar con ella, era desesperante.

Y quería, no, necesitaba verla.

* * *

― ¡Que buena noticia! ― Pan observó expectante a su abuelo hablar por teléfono. ―Muy bien; mantenme informado.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó ansiosa.

―Videl despertó. ―Pan no podía explicar el alivio que recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar eso. ―Gohan vendrá en un momento para llevarse a Jr. al hospital; el doctor dijo que ya puede amamantarlo, además de que tu madre quiere verlo. ― La mirada de Pan se entristeció. ― ¡No es que no quiera verte a ti! Es solo que…

―Lo sé. ― dijo. ― Él la necesita más que yo, ¿no? Es simplemente justo. ―La joven Son se acercó al pequeño infante a unos pasos de ella y lo tomó en brazos. ― ¿Escuchaste eso? Mamá está bien; pronto la vas a ver. ― el niño de brillantes ojos azules como su madre, observó a su hermana con curiosidad; en las últimas horas el niño no quería estar alejado de su hermana, tranquilizándose solamente ante la presencia de ella. Goku insistía a que se debía al gran parecido que guardaba su nieta con su nuera, pero por lo pequeño que estaba, Pan dudaba que eso fuese; pensaba que más bien, se estaba creando una especie de vínculo entre ambos. ― ¿Tardará mucho en llegar?

―Me dijo que no. ― Pan asintió. Quería ir al hospital a ver a su madre y el primer paso para lograrlo, era su padre. Sabía que él no estaba contento con ella y lo primero que tenía que hacer, era pedir perdón de manera sincera, lo cual no sería difícil porque realmente estaba arrepentida. ―Cambiando de tema, ya está todo listo para darle el baño al pequeño Gohan.

―Yo te puedo ayudar. ― y sin más, ambos subieron al cuarto de baño. Al principio, el pequeño dejó muy en claro que no quería darse un baño, pero al final, terminó tranquilizándose ante la intervención de su abuelo y hermana. Cuando el pequeño estuvo limpio, Goku se ofreció a recoger el área de baño mientras Pan se encargaba de vestirlo.

―Muy bien… ¿qué tenemos aquí? ― era impresionante la cantidad de conjuntos que su hermanito poseía; no sabía cuál elegir. ―Todos son tan lindos…―susurró para sí misma. Después de una ardua depuración, eligió un atuendo. ―Listo; te ves bien, hermanito. ― Pan le sonrió al pequeño y sintió unas ganas terribles de comérselo a besos. ¿Cómo fue posible que hubiese sentido rencor hacia él en algún punto? Gohan III, la observó con aquellos grandes y azules ojos como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, totalmente en paz ― Pero que chiquito tan adorable eres. ―dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos. Una tragedia estuvo a punto de pasar para que ella recapacitara y, puede que sonase masoquista, pero volvería a pasar ese susto si lograba los mismos resultados. ― ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver si el abuelito logró recoger todo sin generar un desastre? Si supieras las cosas que ha hecho, sabrías…―Pan se paró en seco al ver una figura muy familiar para ella, observándole desde el umbral de la puerta.

La seriedad en las facciones del hijo mayor de Goku, intimidaron a su primogénita, quien de cierta forma se lo esperaba, pero aun así, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

― Créeme que no esperaba ver esto…

―Papá…

―Necesitamos hablar…

* * *

 **Hola a todos; espero en Dios que se encuentren bien. Tardé un poquito más de lo esperado, pero espero que valiese la pena. Quiero agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi corazón los favs, follows y el review.**

 _ **Majo24**_ **: Lamento tenerte a ti y otros lectores con las ansias de una nueva actualización de "Momentos Inolvidables" y "Second Chances", no es cuestión de inspiración, es más un problema de no tener un momentito para sentarme tranquila y plasmar mis ideas. Actualmente, estoy actualizando varias de mis historias y espero pronto poder entregarles un nuevo capítulo de éstas. Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste ésta y las demás historias.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y, como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	3. Errores Que Unen

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol en su jardín, padre e hija mantenían silencio; la joven, por no saber cómo intervenir de manera cautelosa y el hombre porque sabía que su mujer le mataría cuando supiese lo que haría.

―Sé que lo que le dijiste a tu madre, no fue en serio, pero aun así, me molestó. ― se mantuvo en silencio.

―Lo siento…

―Lo sé. ―respondió. ― Es cierto que te descuidamos en estos meses y me disculpo, pero…hay algo que no sabes y que tu madre quiso que nunca supieras. ―Pan le observó con curiosidad. ―Cuando tu madre y yo fuimos a la primera consulta prenatal, los médicos…detectaron una masa extraña en el cuello de su útero. ― la joven Son dejó salir un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. ― Por el lugar en el que se encontraba y sus dimensiones, estaban seguros de que se trataba de algo maligno y de inmediato nos dijeron que debía someterse a cirugía.

― ¿Y qué pasaría con el bebé? ―Gohan sonrió tristemente.

―Ese era el dilema. ―respondió. ―Tu madre tenía apenas dos meses de embarazo, por lo que, no había forma de que sobreviviese y la opción era…interrumpir el embarazo. La situación era aterradora por donde fuese que se viese. La idea de perder a tu madre fue abrumadora y la idea de interrumpir el embarazo, honestamente, pasó por mi mente, y siempre me sentiré culpable, pero esa idea se esfumó al ver la decisión en los ojos de tu madre.

― _De ninguna manera interrumpiré este embarazo._

― _Señorita Son, debe de entender; si resulta ser maligno, tanto usted como la criatura podrían morir._

― _¿Y qué pasa si resulta ser una falsa alarma? No voy a sacrificar la vida de mi hija o hijo por un tal vez._

― _Pero…_

― _Ya la escuchó. ―Videl observó a Gohan con una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro. ― Si ella así lo quiere, así será. ―respondió mientras enlazaba su mano con la de su esposa._

―Estaba aterrado, si te soy sincero y se lo dije cuando veníamos de camino a casa.

 _El ambiente estaba tenso durante el trayecto a casa. Luego de volver de lo que se suponía sería una cita médica de rutina, la pareja no había dicho mucho más y el mayor de los Son no sabía que hacer. Al final, Gohan no podía seguir perpetuando el silencio, así que, estacionó el vehículo a un lado y lo apagó._

― _¿Qué…?―trató de preguntar la joven, pero no logró completar su cuestionamiento. Gohan ocupó sus labios de manera repentina, besándola de aquella forma que desde sus años de adolescencia lograba quitarle el aliento. El beso finalizó y, por primera vez, Videl vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su esposo. ―Gohan…_

― _Solo quiero que sepas que, aunque me aterra la idea de perderlos, yo voy a apoyarte incondicionalmente; seré optimista y mantendré la fe de que en siete meses nuestra familia tendrá un nuevo miembro y que todos estaremos aquí para recibirle. ― Gohan observó cómo los ojos de su esposa se cristalizaban._

― _¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Se supone que debería ser un momento feliz, de gozo…_

― _Lo va a ser, mi amor; eres la mujer más fuerte de todas y sé que no te vas a rendir. Confío en tu decisión y te apoyaré hasta el final._ ― _Videl se refugió en los brazos de aquel hombre al que amaba con locura y que no dejaba de demostrarle su amor cada día. Le rogaba a Kami que salvara a su bebé…sin importar que el precio fuese su vida._

Pan escuchaba atónita el relato de su padre. Sabía que su intención no era hacerla sentir culpable, pero conocer esta nueva información, no hacía más que confirmarle lo injusta que había sido en esos meses.

―Los meses pasaban y tu madre se deterioraba de a poco, ya que, mientras tu hermano crecía en su vientre, la misteriosa masa se aprisionaba y le provocaba un dolor que muchas veces la paralizó. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Nunca se quejó, ni una sola vez; aguantó el dolor lo mejor que pudo hasta que entró en labor de parto.

 _Gohan nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. Su esposa había entrado en labor de parto y el nivel de dolor que estaba sufriendo era increíble; podía sentirlo en su ki y es que, si ya de por sí el parto era doloroso, agregarle la presión que estaba generando aquella masa desconocida como consecuencia de los movimientos del bebé mientras se acomodaba para nacer, era un dolor que Gohan no podía ni empezar a imaginar._

― _Tranquila, mi amor; Goten fue por papá; pronto vendrá para transportarnos al hospital. ―ella asintió débilmente mientras emitía un chillido de dolor._

― _¿Gohan?_

― _Dime, mi vida._

― _Si tienes que elegir entre él y yo…_

― _Por favor, no…_

― _Si tienes que elegir entre él y yo…―volvió a repetir. ― elígelo a él, por favor._

― _Videl…_

― _Yo ya he vivido y he conocido la felicidad; él merece esa oportunidad. ―dijo para luego ser nuevamente atacada por una contracción, que ella de inmediato supo era diferente. ― ¡Gohan, ya viene; no puedo más! ―el hijo de Goku actuó rápidamente y revisó para comprobar que, en efecto, su hijo ya estaba naciendo._

 _No le quedó de otra que ayudarlo a nacer._

― ¿Jr nació aquí? ―Gohan asintió. ― Ustedes me dijeron que había nacido en el hospital; incluso fueron por mí a la escuela y esperé a que terminara el parto.

―En realidad, esperaste a que la intervención de tu madre terminase; como el doctor había dicho, luego del parto, la condición de tu madre fue crítica y tuvo que ser intervenida de emergencia.

 _Gohan sostenía a su hijo mientras su madre, quien había aparecido junto a su hermano y padre, cortaba el cordón umbilical del niño que anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que había llegado al mundo._

― _Es precioso, hijo; ¡mi segundo nieto! ―celebró la matriarca en el momento en que su hijo le pasa al recién nacido para acercarse a su esposa._

― _Vi; mi vida, es un niño hermoso y saludable. ― expresó, preso de la emoción mientras acariciaba su rostro dulcemente. Ella trató de sonreírle, pero no pudo y de inmediato, Gohan supo que algo andaba mal, especialmente, cuando vio como sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se relajaba por completo ― ¿Vi? ¿Videl? ―llamó comenzando a desesperarse. ― ¡Papá; transportarnos al hospital! ¡Rápido!_

―Pero…ella está bien, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Pan con tono ansioso. ―Todo está bien ahora, ¿cierto?

Gohan le sonrió.

 _Nunca pensó que vería a su Videl, a la mujer más fuerte y llena de vida en semejantes condiciones, conectada a un sinfín de aparatos, luchando por su vida. La situación era agridulce por donde se viese. Su hijo estaba totalmente saludable, desafiando todos los pronósticos de los médicos._

 _Videl era otra historia._

 _Su esposa fue intervenida de emergencia para retirar aquel tumor que venía atormentándolos por meses y los doctores no tenían cierto como podría evolucionar, especialmente, porque aún no sabían si era maligno o no. Habían pasado horas desde la cirugía y aun no despertaba._

― _Si supieras lo guapo que te ves en tu fase pensativa…_

 _Hasta ese momento…_

― _Vi…― expresó con notorio alivio ― gracias al Cielo._

― _¿De verdad pensaste que te desharías de mí tan fácilmente? Realmente sigues siendo ingenuo. ―respondió en una suave voz que denotaba el estado de su salud. Él le sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro._

― _¿Cómo te sientes?_

― _Adolorida, pero viva que es lo importante. ―respondió. ― ¿Y el bebé? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?_

― _Está perfecto; es precioso, mi vida. Al igual que su madre, ha estado demostrándoles a todos que estaban equivocados. ―sonrió con alivio al escuchar las palabras de su esposo. Durante el parto, a pesar del agónico dolor que sintió y lo rápido que sintió deteriorar su salud, no temió por ella, todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en su bebé._

― _No sabes cómo me tranquiliza escuchar eso. ―dijo― Quiero verlo; a él y a Pan._

― _Pronto; primero debes descansar. ― le dijo para luego besar su sien cariñosamente. Estaba aliviado de que estuviese despierta, pero aún no se veía bien y no quería tomar ningún riesgo. Gracias a las influencias de su suegro, la biopsia fue tratada de emergencia y estarían lista a la menor brevedad posible._ ― _Te amo, mi vida._ ― _Ni_ _el pitido de las maquinas, ni el oxígeno que le proporcionaban, ni siquiera la intravenosa que se conectaba a su brazo, podrían opacar la belleza de la mujer que Gohan reclamó como suya porque la amaba y solo podía agradecer a todo lo bueno que existía por haber salvado a la madre de sus hijos._

―Resultó ser benigno. Si no hubiese sido por el embarazo, la situación hubiese sido más fácil.―Aun recordaba como ambos estaban tomados de la mano cuando el médico les dio la noticia; el peso del mundo finalmente cesó sobre ellos y cuando por fin estuvieron solos, solo atinaron a abrazarse mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus hijos.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ―Gohan observó a su primogénita. ―Si hubiese entendido la situación, las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes, papá.

―Lo sé, pero aun así, creo que ha sido lo mejor. ― Pan le escuchó atentamente. ― Han sido unos meses muy duros, pero al final, tenemos a tu hermanito y tú…has aprendido a apreciar a tu madre más allá de las cosas que ves, que hace por ti porque, aunque no lo creas, lo que ves, es solo la punta del iceberg.

―Lamento haber dudado…

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Pan? ¿Qué ocurrió en estos meses que te hicieron comportarse así? ― su hija le observó con algo de vergüenza.

― Es que…cuando el embarazo se hizo público, los chicos de la escuela comenzaron a molestarme.

― ¿Por qué?

― Decían que Jr era el único de los dos que fue deseado y que yo fui un error que ustedes no pudieron remediar; que solo llegué a desgraciar el legado Satan. ― Gohan se sorprendió ante lo que escuchaba. ― En el fondo, creo que sabía que no era verdad, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sentía la distancia entre ellos, pensé que realmente había algo de verdad en sus palabras. ― El hijo mayor de Goku no pudo evitar que la culpa le invadiera. Pan era uno de los pilares de su vida y la de Videl y el pensar que la descuidaron al punto de que ella llegó a creer que ellos no la amaban, era duro de asimilar.

― Mi niña, como lo siento. ― dijo Gohan sinceramente. ― Tu madre y yo te amamos y jamás te consideramos una carga, al contrario, fuiste el regalo más hermoso que la vida nos dio y nunca, debes pensar lo contrario. Incluso, aquella noche donde él y su esposa concibieron a su primogénita, supo que algo cambiaría.

 _La joven justiciera escuchó un toque en su ventana y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido, observando a través de él y viendo la figura de su novio parado allí. Quitó el pestillo y le permitió pasar._

 _En una ocasión normal, los dos hubiesen sonreído ante la presencia del otro, pero dada la situación, era muy difícil tan siquiera pensar en eso._

― _Pensé que nuestra despedida definitiva fue hace unos días…_

― _Me escapé porque necesitaba verte…― Videl le observó. Su novio llevaba el atuendo de batalla que tantas veces había visto en el padre del chico. ― Vi…_

― _Volverás; lo sé…― respondió ella. Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse. Sabía en lo que se metía cuando aceptó ser la novia de un guerrero, por lo que, no podía decir que la tomó por sorpresa, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera miedo. Su novio se iría a pelear, a luchar por el planeta que él tanto adora, a defenderlo de individuos que querían destruirle y que venían dispuestos a todo. Desde el momento en que los guerreros fueron avisados de la cercanía del enemigo, los entrenamientos comenzaron y por eso, estaba sorprendida de verlo allí. Se irían al amanecer y pensó que no lo vería más. ― No debes sentirte culpable; lo entiendo…― se sentó al borde de su cama y le dedicó una forzada sonrisa al guerrero._

― _Te amo…― soltó de repente y Videl notó la tristeza en sus ojos. Ella sabía perfectamente cuanto odiaba el chico tener que usar la violencia, pero cuando estaba en riesgo el bienestar de sus seres queridos, él no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, pero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien y sabía que tenía miedo, aunque no lo demostrase; temía no ser lo suficientemente como para protegerla. ― De verdad, lo hago._

― _Lo sé. ―respondió mientras el joven tomaba asiento a su lado. ― Yo también te amo. ― Y es que desde el primer momento en que le vio, supo que él cambiaría su vida por completo y no se equivocó. ― No quiero que te sientas culpable; siempre supe lo que conllevaba salir contigo._

― _Suena a que te arrepientes. ―ella negó con la cabeza._

― _Nunca lo haré; es imposible arrepentirme de estar con la persona que me hace sonreír a diario. ― le dice y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del mayor de los Son, siendo rodeadas casi de inmediato por dos fuertes brazos. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio― Sé que vas a volver; confío en que lo harás. ―él asintió. La pareja trataba de ser optimista, pero a medida que la hora se acercaba, más aumentaban los nervios. Ella porque en el fondo temía no volverlo a ver; él, por no ser capaz de protegerla. Videl impulsada por esta inquietud, alzó la vista, generando que él también le observase. ― Yo…tengo miedo, pero…confío en ti y sé que regresarás victorioso._

 _Tal vez ella no entendía el poder que tenían sus palabras en él, pero escucharle decir eso, le confirmó por enésima vez que ella era la que debía estar a su lado. Nunca había amado a otra chica como a ella y el sentimiento era increíble y quería sentirlo hasta el final de sus días. ¿Qué otra mujer aceptaría su inverosímil vida tan fácilmente? Solo ella, solo su Videl… La joven, como era lo habitual, tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a él para unir sus labios con los de él, en un beso que comenzó con urgencia, pero que se transformó en uno pausado, donde ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro. Cuando terminó, ninguno de los dos tenía claro como habían llegado a esa nueva posición, con Videl a horcajadas sobre él, aún sentado joven._

― _Videl…―llamó él en un suspiro mientras la sostenía firmemente de la cintura. ― Quiero hacerte el amor… ¿puedo?― ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Otro en su lugar, la tendría acorralada entre él y la cama, teniendo en cuenta que no era la primera vez que se entregaban el uno al otro, pero su Gohan era un total caballero y no dejaba de sorprenderla._

― _Las veces que quieras…― respondió._

Al rememorar esa noche, Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír, y no tanto por la experiencia (aunque admitía que era de las mejores vivencias de su existencia), era más bien porque, en el preciso momento en que abandonó la habitación al día siguiente para partir a la batalla, sintió que algo había cambiado, que cuando volviese todo sería diferente para mejor y no se equivocó.

A pesar de que Videl no lo hizo muy sencillo al principio…

Pero luego de solucionar todo entre ellos, venía una prueba que Gohan temió desde el principio: contarle a los padres que se convertirían en abuelos.

 _Podía sentir como Videl le estrujaba la mano con nerviosismo. Sus padres estaban sentados frente a ellos, expectantes ante aquello tan importante que tenían para decirle. Videl ya tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo y ya no tenían como ocultarlo._

― _¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieren decirnos? ―preguntó Goku. Gohan respiró hondo y decidió que lo mejor, era decirlo rápido y conciso._

― _Videl está embarazada…_

 _Los jóvenes observaron cómo sus padres quedaban estáticos por unos instantes, como si tratasen de comprobar que escucharon bien._

― _¿Embarazada? ― preguntó Mr Satan, aún en el desconcierto._

― _¡¿Acaso creen que esto es un juego?! ― explotó Chi-Chi. ― A duras penas están acabando la secundaria, ¡¿cómo piensan manejar un bebé?!_

― _Cariño, cálmate; esto es algo bueno, Videl tendrá un bebé._

― _¡Goku! ― regañó ella; no debía desautorizarle de esa forma._

― _Lamento que no te agrade, mamá, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es cierto que no esperábamos este bebé, pero ya está aquí y será bienvenido con mucho amor…― la esposa de Goku no dijo nada más. Simplemente, se levantó de su lugar y se alejó de los presentes._

― _Papá…_

― _Tranquilo, Gohan; ya se le pasará. ― dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pareja. ― ¡Es increíble que vayas a tener tu propio bebé! ― exclamó totalmente emocionado. ― ¿Ya se mueve? ¿Lo puedo sentir?_

― _Aún no lo hace._ ― _respondió Videl con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego de la reacción de su suegra, era un alivio ver a su suegro tan feliz por la noticia. La joven dirigió su vista hacia el hombre que le dio la vida, quien le observaba con una expresión que ella no sabía interpretar. Debía ser difícil para él concebir la idea de que su única hija estaba embarazada antes de tan siquiera graduarse de secundaria. Se acercó a él, logrando sacarlo del trance._

― _Videl, yo…_

― _Sé que no esperabas esto para mí, pero no me importa lo que los demás piensen, voy a tener este bebé con o sin tu aprobación, papá ― pasaron un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos para los presentes, donde Gohan se mantenía atento ante cualquier reacción de su suegro._

 _Para sorpresa de todos, Mr Satan sonrió de la manera más cálida posible._

― _Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti, mi Videl. ― Y con eso, la joven justiciera sintió el alivio más grande de su corta vida._

― Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre; y sé que sobrellevarás la situación en la escuela de la mejor manera. ― explicó. ― Si tu madre pudo defenderte del mundo cuando estaba embarazada, sé que tu lograrás hacerlo sola. ― ella asintió.

― ¿Papá? ― Gohan se separó para observarle. ― ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron sobre el día de su graduación?

― Con que ya lo sabes…

― El abuelito no es muy bueno en este tipo de cosas. ― él sonrió concediéndole la razón

 _La joven madre se encontraba organizando un poco su hogar. Desde la llegada de Pan, cuatro meses atrás, su vida se había vuelto caóticamente hermosa. Era cierto que dormía muy poco y que sus días no eran tan tranquilos como le gustaría, pero cuando tomaba en sus brazos a su hija o simplemente le observaba descansar apaciblemente en sus brazos, todo valía la pena y no podía concebir su vida sin su Panny. La adoraba, desde el primer momento en que tuvo conocimiento de su existencia, Videl amó a su hija y sabía que lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final de sus días._

― _Volveremos en breve, mi amor. ― anunció Gohan apareciendo ante ella, empujando el pequeño cochecito que contenía a su recién despierta bebé. ― Despídete de mami, princesa. ― dijo dulcemente a la niña mientras esta solo respondía con pataditas y movimiento de brazos. Según Gohan, su novia debía tomar un pequeño receso, por lo que, iría a dar un paseo con su hija en lo que Videl tomaba un merecido descanso._

― _Si quieren, puedo acompañarlos, yo…_

― _Tranquila. ― respondió Gohan. Se acercó a ella y le regaló un tierno beso en los labios. ― Descansa; volveremos pronto. ― dijo como un intento de tranquilizarla, pero no funcionó. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar alejada de su hija por mucho tiempo y no le gustaba la sensación que eso provocaba, pero tenía que acostumbrarse; pronto entraría a la universidad y, posiblemente, conseguiría un trabajo de medio tiempo (porque quería tener de algún tipo de solvencia económica fuera de su padre) por lo que, sabía que no tendría el mismo tiempo para compartir como quisiese con ella; Gohan le estaba echando ganas a sus estudios y ella debía hacer lo mismo. Estaba asistiendo a una universidad al otro lado del mundo y volaba todos los viernes de vuelta a casa para estar con sus chicas; solo necesitó viajar en avión una vez, solo para que quedara registrado que había ingresado al territorio. Por eso, procuraba apartarse un poco los fines de semana; así Gohan y Pan pasaban algo de tiempo padre e hija._

― _Está bien; cuídense, por favor._

― _Siempre. ― respondió Gohan mientras tomaba el bolso de la bebé._

 _Videl les observó partir mientras pensaba en que haría con aquel tiempo libre; su conclusión fue obvia: dormir. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con su novio en la mansión de su padre y se dejó caer en la cama; prácticamente cayó rendida en el instante. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que fue bastante, ya que, cuando se durmió, el sol aún estaba en el cielo, en su lugar, estaba la luna, por lo que, también significaba que sus dos personitas favoritas debían estar en casa. Así que, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y, para su sorpresa, no había nadie allí. Pensó que tal vez estaban en la sala de estar, pero tampoco los encontró. Buscó por toda la casa, incluso buscó a su padre y no encontró a nadie y allí, entró en un mini-estado de pánico. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Gohan quien, para su desespero, no tomó la llamada._

― _Muy bien, Videl, tranquilízate; de seguro se les hizo tarde. No te mortifiques. ― se repitió a sí misma, mientras observaba la pantalla del teléfono. Y justo allí, sonó. ― ¿Papá? ―dijo al tomar la llamada. ― ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sabes algo de Gohan y Pan?_

― _Sí, pequeña; estamos en la casa de los Son…Pan tuvo un accidente. ― Videl sintió una sensación fría recorrer todo su cuerpo._

― _¿Cómo…cómo que un accidente? ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Está bien?! ―preguntó totalmente exaltada._

― _Tienes que venir. ― Y no dijo nada más. Videl no perdió tiempo y salió de la casa rápidamente, tomando vuelo de inmediato._

 _Con el corazón a mil por hora, aterrizó frente a la casa de sus suegros y tocó la puerta desesperada, pero nadie le contestó. Volvió a tocar, pero nada ocurrió, así que, decidió revisar por detrás. Rodeó la casa y entró al jardín trasero de la casa de sus suegros; estaba a oscuras, por lo que, caminó lentamente por el lugar hasta que una luz le cegó por completo._

― _¡Sorpresa! ― Videl dio un salto hacia atrás ante la exclamación. Frente a ella, estaban su padre, familiares, amigos y por último, pero no menos importante, su novio con su preciada hija en brazos. El lugar estaba decorado de manera sencilla con una gran tarima a un costado, donde se podía apreciar una especie de pódium._

― _Pero… ¿qué? ¿Pan?_

― _Lamento la mentira, hija, pero necesitaba traerte._

― _¿Qué es todo esto?_

― _Bueno, es tu graduación. ― respondió Gohan. ― Acompaña a las señoritas; estamos a punto de empezar la ceremonia._

― _Pero…_

 _Gohan observó cómo su novia era arrastrada por su madre y la mejor amiga de ella hacia el interior, seguida de cerca por Bulma y Androide 18._

― Tu madre casi me asesina por inventarle que algo te había pasado…―ella rió.

―Sí, a mamá no le gusta que le mientan.

 _Cuando Videl reapareció, Gohan se sintió el hombre más afortunado de todos al completar la belleza de mujer que tenía de compañera. Con su pelo al aire y su rostro ligeramente maquillado, su novia vestía un ceñido y elegante vestido blanco que mostraba su delicada figura a la perfección._

― _Muy bien, querida, solo falta esto. ― comentó Chi-Chi mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el birrete y la toga._ ― _¡Perfecta!_

 _La ceremonia fue sencilla, lo cual era raro teniendo en cuenta que el maestro de ceremonia, era Mr. Satan. Simularon una graduación con todas las de la ley, incluyendo las fotografías, la entrega de diplomas y el baile. La joven estaba conmovida, especialmente, al pensar todas las molestias que la mente maestra detrás de esto (Gohan) se había tomado porque sabía que su tiempo era muy limitado y que orquestara todo esto solo por ella…la dejaba sin palabras._

― _Esto es muy lindo, Gohan. ― le dijo para que solo él le pudiese escuchar. Al igual que las demás parejas, se encontraban danzando, presos de una suave melodía. El joven guerrero la atrajo más hacia él y besó su pelo dulcemente. Esta mujer no solo le brindó la esperanza que alguna vez perdió, también le obsequió una preciosa hija a la que amaba con todo su corazón._

― _Aún queda una sorpresa más. ― declaró. Se separó de ella y sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo, lo oprimió y de inmediato aparecieron una serie de imágenes frente a ellos, como si se tratase de una especie de proyección._

 _Fotos de ellos dos como pareja: desde su primera cita hasta el día del nacimiento de su hija, Videl observaba, presa de la nostalgia ese lindo gesto que su novio le regalaba. Dio un par de pasos al frente, acercándose más a la "pantalla" y sintiendo la emoción aumentar a medida que las imágenes seguían pasando._

" **¿El Fin?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **No, un nuevo comienzo"**

 _Leyó Videl en la pantalla, seguido de un par de grititos de emoción que identificó como los de su mejor amiga. Giró sonriente hacia Gohan, dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre él por todo lo que había hecho, pero para su sorpresa, no le encontró…_

 _Por lo menos no hasta que bajó su vista al suelo._

― _Oh por Dios…― exclamó Videl, llevando una mano a su boca al ver a Gohan arrodillado frente a ella, con una cajita de terciopelo en sus manos. Los presentes, especialmente las damas, animaron la escena que ambos jóvenes protagonizaban._

― _Vi, a pesar de que sé que nos hemos saltado algunos pasos en nuestra relación, nunca he dudado de que eres la mujer de mi vida. Tu valentía, dulzura y tenacidad me enamoran cada día más. Te amo por ser como eres y por demostrarme cada día aquella mejor versión de mí que solo tú y Pan pueden crear. Gracias por ser mi amiga, mi confidente, mi esposa, mi amante, la madre de mi hija…gracias por ser tú y llenarnos de amor. Te amo y quisiera saber si estarías dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. ― abrió la cajita, mostrando un modesto anillo. ― Videl, ¿te casarías conmigo? ― La joven, presa de la emoción, solo atinó a afirmar fervientemente con la cabeza, segundos antes de lanzarse a sus brazos; todos aplaudieron ante la escena._

― ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaron _?_

― Para que no sintieras que interferiste de alguna forma; ―respondió. ― Esa noche, cuando naciste…aun al día de hoy no sé cómo describirte lo que sentí ― Tan solo de recordar el primer llanto de la jovencita de trece años que tenía allí, su corazón se llenaba de gozo. _―_ La dicha que trajiste contigo, Pan…es indescriptible. ― respondió, besando la cabeza de su primogénita. Pan levantó la vista y le sonrió sinceramente a su padre y como el primer día, Gohan sintió orgullo recorrer su cuerpo, especialmente, al percibirla cada día más parecida a su esposa. _―_ Por favor, Pan; nunca pienses que fuiste un error, ¿bien? Puede que no te estuviésemos esperando, pero cuando estuviste aquí, supimos que no podríamos vivir sin ti. ―La joven se sintió estúpida por haber creído en comentarios mal intencionados cuando nunca tuvo razones para creerles. ―Te amamos, mi princesa.

― Lo sé, papá; yo también los amo. ―Gohan la abrazó de manera protectora.

Él sabía que Pan no hablaba en serio cuando discutió con Videl y sabía que le carcomía la consciencia cada vez que pensaba en la situación en la que estaban. Era tiempo de que aquello terminara. Sus dos chicas favoritas debían reconciliarse.

* * *

 **Me reporto por unos breves instantes para dejar esto por aquí. Ya esta historia está por terminar, aunque espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando. Gracias a _Sonvidelruiz, Majo24, Akane Mitsui y Gohan_ por sus reviews; siempre los leo y son un motor para la historia. De igual manera, gracias por los follows y favs; gracias por decir presente. Espero que no se me haya pasado nada; estoy algo cansada y espero que no haya afectado mi nivel de corrección.**

 **Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	4. Verdades Para Entender

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para su entretenimiento y mi diversión.**

* * *

Videl observaba el techo con la mirada perdida, en una especie de trance mientras por su mente pasaban un sinfín de imágenes. Algunas recientes, otras no tantas, pero cada una con un significado diferente y que marcaron un antes y después en su vida: la muerte de su madre, el día que conoció a Gohan, el día en que nació su hija… Eran impactos emocionales totalmente diferentes, pero que, de alguna forma, moldearon su ser y la convirtieron en la mujer que era. La muerte de su madre, le enseñó que existía un amor más puro del que a su poca edad (en ese entonces) comprendía, solo que el dolor no le permitió entender aquello…

Menos mal que Gohan llegó para demostrárselo.

―Mira quién vino a ver cómo está su mami. ― Videl dirigió su mirada hacia el portador de aquella voz que ella conocía de sobra. ― Saluda a mami, campeón. ―la joven madre sonrió de manera sincera hacia su esposo quien, sin perder tiempo, le entregó al bebé. ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Mucho mejor. ―respondió mientras acomodaba a su hijo para amamantarlo. Gohan observaba la escena con admiración. ― Estás hambriento, mi pequeño. ― comentó con una dulce y tenue voz hacia el infante quien se aferraba a su alimento como si su vida dependiese de aquello.

―Ha estado tomando de la fórmula, pero al parecer, prefiere la auténtica. ―mencionó. No sabía si era el mejor momento para tocar el tema de su primogénita, pero tenía que hacerlo para que todo se resolviera lo más rápido posible. ― Vi, estuve hablando con Pan. ―la joven madre apartó la vista del pequeño y la dirigió hacia su esposo.

― ¿Está bien? ―Gohan asintió.

―Dentro de lo que cabe, sí; ha pasado este tiempo reflexionando.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Ella fue la que estuvo cuidando de Jr.

― ¿De verdad?

― Sí; y lo hizo a la perfección. Me sorprendió bastante, a decir verdad. ―Videl le observó por unos segundos; sabía que esa no era el fin de la historia. ―Pan me contó que le ha estado pasando en estos últimos meses…y creo que como padres, debimos estar más pendientes...

Ella lo supo desde el principio; desde que aquellas hirientes palabras salieron de los labios de su primogénita, supo que algo de culpa tenían. Esperaba de corazón que no se tratase de algo grave.

* * *

El nerviosismo se le notaba de lejos; su padre había entrado hace mucho tiempo a la habitación y por más que intentaba de convencerse de que todo iba bien, no podía dejar de lado su preocupación.

― ¿Princesa? ― Pan levantó la vista de inmediato.

― ¿Sí, papá? ― respondió.

― Ya es algo tarde, así que, llevaré a tu hermano a casa; ¿puedes quedarte con tu madre?

― Pero…― estaba muy ansiosa, por decir lo menos. Gohan le sonrió con ternura y colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro de su primogénita.

― Todo estará bien; ahora ve. ― aun con los nervios en su máxima expresión, la joven Son asintió y respirando hondo, tomó la manilla entre sus manos. No podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba por ver a su madre, pero con todo lo que había pasado, lo único que quería era verla, aunque eso implicase llevarse el regaño de su vida.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta.

― ¿Mamá? ― llamó sin atreverse a entrar del todo. Al no escuchar respuesta, tomó valor y levantó la vista hacia su madre, quien la recibió con una expresión que la joven no pudo descifrar. Quería hablarle y pedirle perdón por ser tan mala hija, pero se paralizó y no tenía idea de cómo salir de aquel trance; solo era consciente de cómo su agarre en la manija no cesaba.

Pasaron unos segundos que para Pan fueron eternos.

―Entonces….―Pan le observó impaciente. ― ¿y mi abrazo? No me estoy haciendo más joven, ¿sabes? ― la joven Son parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar; se había mentalizado para lo peor y, en cambio, tenía a su madre, frente a ella, sonriéndole de la manera más sincera; no aguantó más las lágrimas.

―Mami…―dijo de manera entrecortada mientras se acercaba hasta por fin, fundirse en aquel abrazo que tanto anheló. ― Lo siento, lo siento de verdad; tú no eres la mala, soy yo, yo soy la mala hija; nada de lo que dije aquella vez era verdad, yo…― Videl se separó de su primogénita para poder limpiar las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos.

―No llores, mi niña… ―explicó. ― No estoy enojada; sabía que no lo decías en serio. ―la hija de Mr Satan se hizo a un lado para darle espacio en la cama a su primogénita y permitirle que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, como hace tanto no hacía ―Han sido unos meses duros.

―Yo lo siento…

―Ya te dije que eso no importa…―respondió. ―Así como tu padre te conto todo, también lo hizo conmigo. Lamento tanto no haber hecho algo al respecto.

―Tenías cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar, mamá.

― Eso no es excusa; eres mi hija, siempre, sin importar qué, debo estar pendiente de ti. ―Pan se mantuvo en silencio. ― Te adoro, mi vida y no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia, vuelvas a dudar de ello.

―Pero los chicos…

―Los ignoras. ―declaró. ―No vale la pena.

―Ahora sé que todo lo que me decían eran puras mentiras, pero…

―Pero…

―Les creí porque, hasta cierto punto, contaban aspectos de la historia que no tenía claros. ―respondió. ―Yo sé que tú y papá eran muy jóvenes cuando me tuvieron, pero no sé qué pasó a partir de ahí. ―Videl suspiró; era cierto que tanto ella como su esposo, no eran muy abiertos en cuanto al embarazo de su primogénita, pero es que no lo consideraban necesario. Fue un período feliz, aunque bastante retador para ellos, especialmente, para la joven justiciera. ― Bien… ¿qué quieres saber? ―Pan se incorporó un poco para poder observar a su madre.

― ¿Cómo se enteró papá de que estabas embarazada?

-0-

― _¡Que buena noticia, Bulma!_ ―exclamó Chi-Chi. ― _¿Y cuándo regresan?_

― _Me dijeron que en un par de días: se quedarán un poco más para ayudar a la reconstrucción del planeta._ ― explicó Bulma. ― _Lo importante es que lograron salvar el universo de su inminente destrucción…de nuevo._

― _¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Les prepararé un gran banquete de bienvenida!_ ― la matriarca de los Son no podía disimular su emoción. Había pasado un mes en espera de buenas noticias y por fin, las obtenía; su esposo e hijos venían a casa, sanos y salvos.

― _¿Estás bien, Videl? ―_ la joven dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar al escuchar la voz de la compañera de Vegeta _. ― Pensé que te alegraría saber que Gohan y los demás vuelven._

― _Sí, es una excelente noticia, es solo que…estoy algo cansada._

― _¿Segura? Si algo te molesta, sabes que puedes contármelo ― Videl no sabía si era por el hecho de que estaba desesperada por hablar con alguien, pero la idea de hablar con Bulma no le parecía descabellada, a pesar de que era la mejor amiga de la madre de su novio…_

― _Solo estoy… algo preocupada…―_ expresó mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

― _¿Por?_

― _Es que…siento que estoy agregándole responsabilidades a Gohan y él no parece notarlo…Muchas cosas van a cambiar y no quiero…amarrarlo…_

Porque hace tan solo un par de horas se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

― _¿Por qué dices eso?_

― _Hace unos días llegó una carta para Gohan que la señora Son abrió al reconocer el logo de una prestigiosa universidad…Le ofrecen una beca completa, con tantas oportunidades de desarrollo y yo sé que…él la rechazará…por mí…―_ dijo. Omitió el asunto del embarazo por razones obvias y prefería que la menor cantidad de personas estuviese al tanto, aunque sabía que eso sería prácticamente imposible de lograr.

― _¿Y es malo que eso pase?_

― _Lo es; él ha trabajado mucho como para que ahora venga a desaprovechar la oportunidad por quedarse anclado aquí conmigo._

― _A ver, Videl. ―_ Bulma se acercó a la joven. _― No creo que Gohan quiera ser exitoso si para lograrlo tiene que sacrificar a la mujer que ama; lo conozco desde que era un niño y para él, no hay nada más importante en su vida que sus seres queridos._

Por mucho que la científica tratase de convencerla, ella no cambió de opinión. Tenía la esperanza de que, hablando con ella, sintiera que había alguna otra solución, pero por mucho que le doliera, solo había una salida.

-0-

 _Nunca supo cuál era su peor pesadilla hasta que la vio en su habitación, de pie frente a su cama, con una expresión de pánico mientras sostenía en su mano la prueba de embarazo que ella se había practicado horas antes._

― _Eh… ¿cómo entraste? ―_ Erasa observó a su amiga con incredulidad.

― _O sea…literalmente estoy sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo positiva que encontré en tu baño y a ti… ¿solo se te ocurre preguntarme que cómo entré? ―_ respondió _. ― ¡Estoy enloqueciendo y tú me preguntas eso!_

― _Erasa, cálmate…_

― _¡Eso debería decírtelo yo! ―_ exclamó. _― Videl, ¡¿qué demonios?! ¡¿Estás embarazada?!_

― _Baja la voz que te va a escuchar todo el mundo. ―_ recriminó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

― _¡No es mi culpa que no escondieras la evidencia apropiadamente! ―_ Videl se mordió el labio. En el momento en que se disponía en desaparecer todo, Bulma había llamado para avisarle que tenía noticias de los muchachos y tenía que acudir a Capsule Corp. _― ¿Gohan lo sabe?_

― _¿Cómo va a saberlo si yo me acabo de enterar? ―_ respondió como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. _―Además…no creo que se lo diga._

― _¿Estás de broma?_

― _Estoy hablando muy en serio._

― _De verdad me preocupas. ―_ respondió _. ― ¿En qué cabeza cabe que el padre del bebé no debe de saber de su existencia? ¿En qué estás pensando?_

― _Estoy pensando en su futuro; su responsabilidad ahora no es un bebé. ―_ contestó segura de sus palabras _. ―Se ha esforzado tanto…no es justo que ahora que comenzará sus estudios superiores, tenga que hacerse cargo de un bebé._

― _¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Esperar al día de su graduación universitaria y que el niño le diga que es su hijo? Vi, lo que dices no tiene sentido; él debe de saber sobre esto. ―_ Videl se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Acaso pensaba que lo hacía por gusto? ¿Qué era fácil tan siquiera pensar en eso? Le dolía tan siquiera pensar en alejar a Gohan de ella, especialmente en esos momentos que había un bebé de por medio, pero lo amaba demasiado como para atarlo a una responsabilidad que podría destruir sus sueños. _― No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, Vi…_

Odiaba cuando Erasa parecía tener la razón.

-0-

 _Esos dos días pasaron rápido, demasiado para el gusto de Videl. Gohan debería de estar llegando a Capsule Corp en esos momentos y ella, mostrando una cobardía impropia en ella, no había asistido para recibirlo. ¿La razón? Estaba decidido a alejarlo por su bien. Erasa confiaba en que cuando lo viese en persona de nuevo, Videl no pudiese ni siquiera intentar alejarlo, pero la joven justiciera estaba decidida._

― _¡Vi! ―_ la joven se tensó. Giró lentamente sobre sus talones y lo vio. De pie en su balcón con aquella sonrisa suya que la volvía loca. El joven Son, totalmente ajeno a las cavilaciones de su novia, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. No le cuestionó por qué no fue a recibirlo o por qué parecía inmóvil ante su presencia; estaba tan feliz de verla que Videl podía literalmente sentir el amor emanar de él _. ― Te extrañé tanto, mi amor. ―_ Con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, Videl rompió el abrazo _. ― ¿Pasa algo?_

― _Yo solo…no puedo seguir con esto…_

― _¿Qué? No entiendo…_

― _En este tiempo en que hemos estado separados, he reflexionado sobre lo nuestro y…creo que esto que tenemos no debería continuar. ―_ La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al decir aquello fue totalmente desagradable, un nudo se le instaló en la garganta y las piernas le temblaron por una breve fracción de segundo al observar la tristeza reflejada en aquellos orbes negros.

― _Es una broma, ¿verdad? ―_ preguntó _. ―Vi…_

― _Quiero que te vayas…_

― _Pero… ¡¿por qué?! No entiendo qué pasa, Vi, pero…yo te amo, cualquier cosa que haya hecho o que haya pasado, podemos solucionarlo…Vi, por favor…_

― _Vete…_

― _Videl…_

― _¡Ahora!_

-0-

― ¡¿Tu terminaste con papá?!

―Sí; pensaba que era lo mejor…― Solo de recordarlo, sentía la agonía que le embargó en ese momento. Cuando Gohan abandonó la habitación, Videl se dejó caer en la cama, agotada ante el esfuerzo que le representó no contarle la verdad y arrojarse a sus brazos. ―Tu padre trató de acercarse a mi varias veces en aquella semana que estuvimos separados, pero yo seguía empeñada en que lo mejor era que se mantuviera a distancia. Lo único que me mantenía cuerda y consciente de que debía dormir y comer eras tú porque no quería que mis acciones tuvieran algún efecto sobre tu salud.

― Entonces, ¿cómo volvieron a estar juntos?

―Cierto demonio rubio, al que le dije que no interviniera, intervino de todas formas.

-0-

El teléfono sonó y cierta joven rubia refunfuñaba ante aquel sonido. ¿Quién osaba de llamarla a semejante hora? Como pudo, se quitó el antifaz que usaba para dormir y buscó el móvil sobre su desordenada mesita de noche.

― _¿Se puede saber quién es y por qué me llama a las dos de la madrugada?_

― _Lo siento, Erasa…_

― _¿Gohan? ―_ decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse corta _. ―¿Pasa algo?_

― _Ya no sé qué más hacer…necesito tu ayuda._

― _¿Mi ayuda? Esa es nueva…_

― _Videl terminó conmigo hace unos días y por más que intento entender por qué, no lo consigo…_

― _¡¿Qué ella qué?! ¡¿La muy maldita lo hizo?! O sea, de verdad, yo no puedo con Videl…¡pero ya me va a oir!_

― _Entonces, ¿tú sabes por qué terminó conmigo?_

― _Sí, y créeme que no es por nada de lo que te haya dicho. Ella te ama y estoy segura que le dolió decirte esas cosas y tratarte de esa manera._

― _Entonces…_

― _No me corresponde a mí decírtelo, pero adviértele que, si no te lo dice, yo te lo voy a decir…―_ sentenció. _―Esa niña va a ser feliz aunque tenga que obligarla…y ojalá me odie en el proceso. ―_ susurró para sus adentros. Por mucho que fuese su mejor amiga y debería, en teoría, apoyar sus decisiones, Videl estaba cometiendo una locura y ella no sería parte de esa estupidez.

-0-

― ¿Y qué pasó luego?

―Tu padre apareció esa misma noche en mi balcón, amenazando con despertar a toda la cuadra si no le abría la puerta.

-0-

― _¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?! ―_ preguntó mientras le abría la puerta del balcón _._

― _¿Yo? Sí. ¿Y sabes por qué? ―_ Gohan entró a la habitación y se giró a verla. _― Porque todavía no entiendo qué está pasando y no me iré hasta que me lo expliques._

― _¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil?_

― _Tú eres la que no quiere darme una explicación. ―_ respondió _. ― Yo te amo y…_

― _Pero yo no a ti._

― _No me mientas, Videl; sé que pasó algo durante mi ausencia y que eso ha condicionado todo tu accionar y necesito que me lo digas. ―_ con la terquedad que siempre le ha caracterizado, la joven justiciera apartó la vista y se mantuvo en silencio _. ― ¿De verdad esperas que crea que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo vivido, tú ya no me amas? Yo te conozco y sé que algo pasa; mientras más lo analizo menos sentido tiene._

― _Gohan, vete…_

― _O me dices qué pasa o le diré a Erasa que me lo diga. ―_ la justiciera lo observó entre ofendida y sorprendida.

― _No se atrevería…_

― _Sí lo hará; sabe lo desesperado que estoy y me lo contará porque yo ya no puedo seguir con esto._

― _Por favor, Gohan vete…_

― _No. ―_ el joven Son se sentó sobre la cama y le observó intensamente.

― _Bien…―_ dijo imitándolo. Videl sabía que sería un reto sacarlo de allí y no se equivocó; pasaron horas donde se dedicaron a observarse mutuamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar teniéndolo tan cerca y no poder tan siquiera abrazarlo; le dolía demasiado, pero seguía repitiéndose a sí misma que era lo mejor para él, a pesar de que sentía que una parte de ella se marchitaba de solo pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba. _― ¿Vi? ―_ la joven justiciera volvió su vista hacia Gohan quien le miraba preocupado, se reincorporó y se acercó a ella. Solo allí, cuando él pasó suavemente sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

― _Te tienes que ir, por favor…no hagas esto más difícil…_

― _Te aseguro que va a ser más sencillo si lo compartes conmigo, te lo prometo. ―_ aseguró _. ―Te adoro, mi amor y sé que tú me quieres; lo que sea que esté pasando…solo dímelo…Me niego a pensar que lo que tuvimos fue falso; no importa lo que sea, por favor, dime…_

Y con aquella mirada de preocupación y anhelo, Videl sintió su autocontrol esfumarse; como siempre, Gohan logró derribar sus barreras

― _Sé que recibiste una carta de aceptación… a la universidad. ―_ por unos instantes, Gohan pareció confundido.

― _¿Cómo sabes de eso?_

― _Eso no importa…_

― _Vi, aun no sé si vaya; fue mi madre que envió la solicitud, yo no…_

― _Sí quieres ir, pero no quieres dejarme atrás. ―_ Gohan se mantuvo en silencio. _― ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes negarlo…―_ respondió, alejándose de él.

― _Porque he aprendido a priorizar. ―_ respondió _. ― ¿Crees que después de todo lo que he pasado le doy prioridad a los estudios? Lo único en lo que pensaba mientras luchaba era en volver a casa y abrazarte, para convencerme que de verdad estaba vivo; solo tú haces que me sienta vivo y te elegiré a ti por encima de cualquier maldita beca. ―_ Por un momento, Videl se quedó sin habla.

― _Pero te has esforzado tanto, Gohan…y ahora que somos más, no quiero que el peso sobre ti incremente._

― _¿A qué te refieres con eso de que "somos más"?_ ― Videl llevó sus manos a su boca al percatarse de su error _. ― Vi, ¿de qué hablas? ―_ pero la chica no respondía. No podía creer lo indiscreta que había sido y lo único que atinó a hacer fue colocar sus brazos sobre su vientre. El joven Son, quien estaba atento a todos los movimientos de la chica que amaba, notó la acción y de inmediato, sintió aquella pequeña energía que emanaba de aquel lugar. Observó a Videl en pura sorpresa. _― Videl, ¿tu…? ―_ Gohan se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo cerca se arrodilló y posó su enorme mano sobre el aun plano vientre de su novia. _― Hay un bebé allí adentro; puedo sentirlo… ¡puedo sentirlo! ―_ exclamó totalmente emocionado _. ― ¡Voy a ser papá! ―_ Como si su vida dependiera de aquello, Gohan se reincorporó y abrazó a Videl; estaba feliz, en las nubes; tendría un bebé con la mujer que amaba.

― _Gohan…_

― _Esto es lo mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida…_

― _Pero Gohan, tu futuro…_

―… _está contigo y nuestro bebé. ―respondió sonriente. ― He visto tanta muerte y destrucción…solo quiero atesorar las cosas que realmente importan en la vida y para mí, tú y mi bebé son lo más importante en mi vida; lo material viene por añadidura._

― _Has trabajado tanto…_

― _Ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas, por ahora, solo quiero pensar en nosotros, mi amor; no va a ser fácil, pero juntos, vamos a salir adelante. Olvídate de esa idea loca de querer alejarte de mí porque estás atorada conmigo por un muy largo tiempo. ―_ ella rió ante su ocurrencia _. ― Te amo, Vi…a ambos._

― _Y nosotros a ti, mi amor…_

-0-

―Tu padre lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba e ideó una forma de estar con nosotras y aceptar la beca.

― ¿Cómo?

― Las ventajas de ser un saijajin. ―Pan sonrió. ― En fin, ocultamos el embarazo por un tiempo hasta que no pudimos más. Se lo dijimos a tus abuelos y casi todos lo tomaron bien.

-0-

 _Videl se debatía entre entrar o retirarse del lugar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero la reacción se Chi-Chi le preocupó bastante. Era difícil saber que tendría que enfrentarse al mundo, por lo menos quería estar en buenos términos con su familia. Tocó la puerta y, como esperó, la mujer no le abrió la puerta; tocó dos veces más, como un intento de que supiera que no estaba dispuesta a marcharse sin hablar con ella._

 _Al final, Chi-Chi abrió la puerta y observó a la chica de manera inexpresiva._

― _¿Puedo hablar con usted? ―_ la matriarca de los Son no respondió, solo se apartó de la puerta como una señal de que pasara a la habitación _. ― Sé que esto no es lo que esperaba, pero creo que no es la mejor manera de tomarlo. ―_ dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

― _¿Y cómo quieres que tome que mi hijo tendrá un bebé sin tan siquiera haber terminado la secundaria?_

― _Si no mal recuerdo, ustedes tuvieron a Gohan en una situación similar._

― _Y por eso quería que esperaran a estar mejor preparados. ¿Acaso creen que es fácil criar un bebé? Obviamente quería y aun quiero nietos, pero no tan pronto, son muy jóvenes._

― _Lo sé, créame que lo sé, todo eso que ha dicho ha pasado por mi mente._

― _¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué no se protegieron?_ ― el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación, incomodaba a Videl sobremanera, pero estaba decidida a arreglar la situación.

― _Lo hacíamos, es solo que…la noche antes de que Gohan se marchara, estábamos tan desesperados por la idea de no volvernos a ver que…sucedió…así de sencillo; lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era que posiblemente no lo volvería a ver…―_ Chi-Chi sintió como su mal humor se esfumaba. La entendía, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó cuando concibió a su hijo menor y entendía la angustia de no saber si verías a tu amor volver a ti con bien. _― Lo siento si la decepcionamos, pero a honestidad, sin importar lo que digan, voy a tener a este bebé; ya lo amo y sé que Gohan también. Sí, somos jóvenes e inexpertos, pero sé que esto no nos detendrá, al contrario, ahora vamos a luchar más que antes para salir adelante porque no solo lo hacemos por nosotros, lo haremos por él o ella. ―_ Chi-Chi tomó asiento al lado de la joven.

― _Sé que lo harán, sé que son buenos chicos, es que…no esperaba esto._

― _Nosotros tampoco, pero estamos dispuestos a asumir con gusto esta responsabilidad; estamos muy emocionados y nos gustaría que usted también lo estuviera. ―_ Chi-Chi suspiró.

― _Es posible que haya exagerado un poco…―_ respondió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre la joven. _― A veces se me olvida que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que los estudios, el amor, por ejemplo, y gracias al cielo, ustedes dos se aman y aman a su bebé. ―_ la chica sonrió _. ― Lamento haber reaccionado mal; debí manejar la situación mejor._

― _Está bien; lo importante es que ya todo está bien. Todo lo que quería…―_ Videl dejó salir un chillido de sorpresa.

― _¿Qué?¿Qué pasa? ―_ preguntó la esposa de Goku, alarmada ante el cambio de eventos.

― _Se movió… ¡se movió!_

― _¡Qué?! ―_ respondió. Colocó sus manos obre el vientre de la joven y chilló de emoción al comprobar que realmente, el bebé se movía _. ― ¡Oh por Dios, esto es tan emocionante!_

 _Y Videl no podía estar más de acuerdo._

-0-

―Esa fue la primera vez que te moviste y hasta el día de hoy, recuerdo aquella maravillosa sensación.

― Mamá… ¿alguna vez pensaste en…no tenerme?

―Ni por un segundo; ni siquiera cuando alejé a tu padre, ese pensamiento jamás pasó por mi mente. ―aclaró rápidamente. ― ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―No lo sé; solo llegó a mi mente esa pregunta.

― ¿No quedamos en que ya no tomarías en cuenta las palabras de tus compañeros?

―Lo sé, pero es una pregunta totalmente normal cuando se trata de un embarazo adolescente; muchas piensan en abortar, es normal.

―Bueno, pues tu madre es sumamente anormal. ― Pan rio con ganas. ― Incluso, recuerdo un incidente donde temí perderte.

-0-

Desde que su embarazo se había hecho público, Videl había sido objeto de molestias de todo tipo. Empezando por el típico cuchicheo en los pasillos y las bromas fuera de lugar que acostumbraban a hacer cuando tenían la mínima oportunidad. Trataba de ignorarlos lo mejor que podía, pero entre ellos y la prensa (quien no perdió tiempo en anunciárselo a los cuatro vientos) era difícil no explotar de vez en cuando, especialmente, cuando sentía que medio mundo se confabulaba al mismo tiempo contra ella.

Su único consuelo eran Gohan, Erasa y Sharpner, quienes no titubeaban en defenderla cuando podían, especialmente Gohan, quien también tenía su dosis diaria de acoso por el tema.

― _¿A qué hora llegas a casa?_

― _Espero que temprano; se supone que la cita es en media hora. ―_ respondió. _― Es de rutina, así que, no creo que tome mucho tiempo._

― _¿Y Gohan?_

― _Está en una de las reuniones del equipo de baseball; ya no debe de tardar. ―_ la joven rubia observó a su mejor amiga sonriente. _― ¿Qué?_

― _Nada, es solo que…nunca te había visto tan feliz…ni siquiera todo lo que ha estado pasándote, te ha borrado la sonrisa del rostro. ―_ explicó, ganándose una sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

― _Es que realmente soy feliz. ―_ respondió sinceramente.

― _¡Hasta yo! ―_ exclamó Erasa _. ― ¡Ya quiero conocer a mi sobrinita! ―_ respondió mientras colocaba ambas manos en el abultado vientre de su mejor amiga.

― _¿Y cómo sabes que es una niña?_

― _Las tías sabemos de estas cosas, ¡obvio!_

― _¿Y qué tal las mentirosas? ―_ tanto Videl como Erasa cambiaron su semblante de inmediato, reconociendo aquella odiosa voz y cabecilla de todas las ofensivas contra la joven embarazada.

― _¿Qué quieres, Angela? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?_

― _¿Yo? Obvio que sí. Y muchas cosas interesantes y de acuerdo a mi edad, sobre todo._

― _Entonces, lárgate a hacerlas. ―_ respondió Erasa. Si antes sacaba las garras para defender a su mejor amiga, con su sobrinita en camino, comenzaría a sacar hasta cuchillas si era necesario. _―No entiendo qué haces perdiendo tu tiempo aquí._

― _Vine a darle una última oportunidad a Videl de decir la verdad; no es justo que involucre a un inocente por su…libertinaje._

Videl respiró hondo, convenciéndose a sí misma de tranquilizarse para no provocar estrés en su bebé. Estaba harta de las insinuaciones de Angela, que por cierto, se esparcieron como si de pólvora se tratase.

― _Te voy a golpear…―_ expresó la rubia _._

― _¡Oh por Dios, cuanta agresividad! ―_ exclamó con fingida sorpresa _. ― No entiendo por qué te enojas, si trato de hacer una buena acción. ―explicó. ―_ Desde el momento en que esta arpía comenzó a salir con Gohan, supe que sus intenciones no eran buenas. El pobre es tan bueno que piensa que ese hijo es suyo cuando todos sabemos que eres una cualquiera.

― _¿Yo una cualquiera? ¿Y eso como por qué?_

― _No hay que ser un genio para deducir que todas esas escapadas entre clases no eran por la policía; lo más probable es que tengas algún "amiguito…él debe ser el padre de ese niño…y el pobre Gohan creyendo en ti…De verdad que eres una muy mala persona; engatusando a un chico inocente para hacerse cargo de un bebé que no es suyo…_

― _Oh por Dios… cuando pensaba que no podías estar más loca…―_ comentó Videl mientras rodaba los ojos. No tenía ni la energía, ni las ganas ni mucho menos el tiempo para perderlo discutiendo con alguien que ella consideraba no estaba en sus cabales _. ―Si me disculpas, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que soportar tus teorías sin sentido, por el simple hecho de querer generar controversia. Aunque te duela, este bebé es de Gohan, ambos estamos felices con su llegada y tú y tu enorme ego de envidia, no puede cambiar esto. ―_ Angela le observó indignada. Desde que había comenzado todo su plan de hacerle la vida imposible a la que ella consideraba su archi-enemiga, nunca le había devuelto el golpe… ¡incluso en frente de tantas personas!¡Y no sabía cómo responderle! ¡Maldita fuese Videl Satan! _― Que tengas buen resto del día. ―_ Angela sintió su sangre arder, esperó a que la chica en cuestión intentara pasar frente a ella para hacerla tropezar deliberadamente con su pie.

 _Todo pasó tan rápido que la joven justiciera, no tuvo tiempo suficiente de proteger su vientre._

― _¡Videl! ―_ gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo: su mejor amiga y su novio, quien llegó justamente para presenciar la horrible escena.

― _¡¿Estás loca?! ―_ bramó Gohan en el momento en que llegó al lado de su novia, observando a Angela con furia.

― _¿De qué hablas, Gohan? Ella se cayó sola._

― _¡Yo vi cómo le metías el pie, víbora! ―_ exclamó Erasa. _― ¿Estás bien? ―_ preguntó volviendo su atención hacia su amiga.

― _No…me duele…mucho…―_ el golpe había sido fuerte y sabía que algo andaba mal con el bebé.

― _Oh, por favor, está actuando. Gohan, ¿de verdad crees que yo…?_

― _¡Cállate! ―_ exclamó el hijo de Goku, asustando a todos los presentes _. ― Si algo llega a pasarle a Videl o a mi hijo, te juro que te vas a arrepentir…―_ el escalofrío que recorrió a los presentes fue notorio _. ―Erasa, la llevaré a Capsule Corp; haré que Bulma la revise._

― _Sí; por favor, date prisa. ―_ el joven tomó a su novia en brazos y salió del lugar hasta apartarse de los demás y tomar vuelo camino a Capsule Corp.

Decir que estaba preocupado era quedarse corto. Estaba aterrado con la idea de que aquella última maldad de Ángela hubiese causado algo serio y que la vida de su hijo o incluso la de Videl pudiese estar en peligro.

― _Amor, mantente consciente ¿sí? ―_ ella asintió contra su pecho _. ― Tranquila, todo estará bien._

― _No quiero perderlo…―_ dijo en un hilillo de voz. El dolor que sentía no podía ser normal y cada minuto que pasaba, el miedo crecía. Debió estar más atenta a las acciones de la pelirroja; debió haber protegido a su bebé.

― _Y no lo vamos a perder; estará bien._

No entendía como el trayecto a Capsule Corp se hizo tan eterno, pero cuando llegó, no le importó llamar la atención de toda la cuadra, llamó a Bulma como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

― _¿Qué? ―_ preguntó la científica mientras llegaba corriendo al lugar _. ― ¿Qué pasó? ―_ preguntó al ver a la joven acurrucada entre los brazos de Gohan.

― _Una…indeseable hizo que tropezara y se golpeó el vientre; siente mucho dolor._

― _Eso no es bueno…―_ susurró la científica _. ― Tráela por aquí; hay que revisarla de inmediato. ―_ Gohan siguió a la científica por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación que se asemejaba bastante a una enfermería, con Videl fuertemente aferrada a su pecho. _―Colócala allí. ―_ Gohan obedeció y en cuestión de segundos, Bulma volvió hacia ellos mientras se colocaba unos guantes; levantó la blusa de la chica y palpó el vientre de casi seis meses de la chica, recibiendo un chillido de dolor por su parte; luego de un par de chequeos más, Bulma se quitó los guantes y se acercó a Gohan para hablarle en voz baja. _― Llamaré a Goku para que vaya por semillas del ermitaño._

― _¿Qué pasa? ―_ preguntó angustiado.

― _El golpe que sufrió Videl fue bastante severo; tiene mucha sensibilidad en el abdomen y creo, que está teniendo contracciones._

― _¿Contracciones? Ni siquiera ha llegado a los seis meses._

― _Exacto; el niño tendría muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir si nace ahora. ―_ explicó. Gohan palideció _. ― Llamaré a tu padre; creo que si se la damos de comer a Videl en este momento, podremos restaurar su salud y la del bebé._

El hijo mayor de Goku observó a la científica dejar la habitación y se concentró en su novia, quien batallaba por no sucumbir ante las lágrimas. Tomó asiento a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Podía ver el miedo, la culpa y el terror plasmados en sus bellos ojos.

― _Todo va a estar bien…―_ ella solo atinó a cubrir su rostro con sus manos. _―Vi…_

― _No me perdonaría perder a nuestro bebé…_

― _No va a pasar y, si pasase, de ninguna manera ha sido tu culpa. ―_ ella se mantuvo en silencio. La combinación del dolor y la preocupación, no le permitían pensar con claridad. _― Estarán bien._

― _Ya estoy aquí. ―_ anunció la científica, cargando una bolsa.

― _Eso fue muy rápido. ―_ comentó el joven.

― _Sí…esto es una emergencia, así que, decidí que lo mejor era tomar unas cuantas de la reserva de Vegeta; se las repondré más tarde._ ― le entregó un par a Gohan y este se las dio de comer a Videl; de inmediato, el dolor desapareció. _― ¿Cómo te sientes?_

― _Mucho mejor._

― _Vamos a comprobarlo. ―_ Bulma salió de la habitación y volvió en cuestión de segundos con un equipo completo de ultrasonido. Aplicó el gel sobre el vientre de la joven _―Muy bien, veamos…―_ la pareja de jóvenes se tomaron de las manos, totalmente nerviosos ante lo que Bulma pudiese decir. _― Aparentemente, las semillas hicieron efecto. ―_ ambos suspiraron en notable alivio _. ―Todo se ve en orden; es una bebé muy saludable._

― _¿Oíste eso mi amor? Todo está en orden._ ― pero Videl pareció no escucharlo; estaba enfrascada en lo último dicho por la científica.

― _¿Una bebé? ¿Es una niña? ―_ preguntó con notoria emoción en su voz. Su cita rutinaria de aquella tarde tendría como gran final justamente saber si sería niño o niña _._

― _Sí. ―_ respondió la científica. Posiblemente, haya sido una indiscreción de su parte, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto; lo mejor sería darles algo de privacidad. _―Iré a confirmar algo; volveré pronto. ―_ se excusó para abandonar la habitación.

Gohan observó el vientre de Videl; una niña…tendrían una bebé, una pequeña princesa…Tomó asiento en el lugar que Bulma anteriormente había ocupado y, sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre el vientre de su novia, intentando de estar lo más cerca posible de sus dos chicas favoritas, recibiendo una reconfortante caricia de la mujer que él sabía, sería la única de su vida. No fue necesario que la pareja de jóvenes mediara palabra alguna; ambos sentían la felicidad del otro.

-0-

― Te amo, mamá; a ti, a papá y a mi hermanito; lamento haber sido tan egoísta. ― Videl sonrió para luego besar tiernamente la frente de su hija.

―No hay nada que perdonar. ―comenzó a decir. ― Imagínate por un instante que la vida está compuesta de colores; unos prefieren el negro, otros el blanco; a veces no logramos ver el gris que existe entre ellos y allí, es que nos olvidamos del panorama completo y sólo nos enfocamos en nosotros mismos y ese, mi tesoro, fue nuestro error. Solo fuimos capaces de ver nuestros problemas y no lo de los demás ― explicó. ― Tu padre y yo también cometimos el error de ensimismarnos en nuestras dificultades y te descuidamos sin querer; somos una familia y por ningún motivo, eso debe de volver a pasar, ¿entendido? ― Pan asintió enérgicamente, sonriéndole a su madre de manera genuina, provocando que esta le despeinara el cabello. Videl no pudo evitar sentir su corazón derretirse ante aquella sonrisa que la había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio

― ¡Mamá! ¡Me despeinas!

No importaba cuantos años cumpliera, Pan seguiría siendo su pequeña niña.

* * *

―Sé que tienes hambre, pequeño; ya estamos llegando. ― le decía Gohan a su hijo mientras se acercaban a la habitación de hospital donde se hospedaba Videl. El bebé se había negado a ingerir la fórmula cuando despertó aquella mañana, por lo que, su padre intuyó que tal vez el pequeño estaba extrañando a su madre. ― No sé por qué te rehúsas a mis cuidados, si con Videl y Pan te lo acababas todo. ― Definitivamente, su hijo era un niño de mamá.

Padre e hijo caminaron por los pasillos. El hijo de Goku esperaba de corazón que su hija y esposa hayan hecho las paces y que todo ya estuviese bien. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, por si acaso alguna se encontraba dormida y de inmediato, sonrió ante lo que vio. Colocó a su hijo en el cochecito que llevaba y tomó su celular para retratar el momento. Allí estaban sus dos chicas favoritas, dormidas plácidamente, con Videl abrazando a su hija de manera protectora.

Gohan sentía el orgullo llenar su pecho y es que, por más títulos o reconocimientos que obtuviera, no podrían jamás compararse con la satisfacción que sentía al ver a su familia; no necesitaba nada más. Observó a su esposa e hija y luego al bebé; sería una verdadera lástima despertarlas…

Suspiró…Tendría que negociar con su hijo para que se tomara la dichosa fórmula; esperaba que su hijo no fuese igual de terco que su madre…

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz navidad y próspero año 2018! Decidí traerles este capítulo (ya que estaba terminado, pero no revisado hace tiempo), para informarles que no he abandonado mis historias. Mientras haya salud, seguiré con ellas, es solo que he tenido unos meses muy intensos y apenas tengo tiempo de dormir decentemente, así que decidí traerles este capítulo durante un pequeño descanso del estudio (porque tengo un examen mañana temprano). Si Dios lo permite, pronto estaré actualizando mis otras historias.**_

 _ **Pero, en fin, en lo que concierne a esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; me tomó bastante cohesionarlo, pero al final, lo logré. Gracias por los nuevos follows, los favs y los reviews, significan un mundo para mí, especialmente cuando la inspiración me falla.**_

 _ **Antes de que se me olvide, me han escrito respecto a una página de Facebook llamada "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" y les agradezco que me la hayan recomendado; es el paraíso de todos los que amamos esta hermosa pareja. Si no la conocen, se las recomiendo.**_

 _ **En fin, sin nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y, como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar (y disculpen cualquier error; lo volveré a revisar lo más pronto que pueda)**_

 _ **Cuídense,**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	5. La Perspectiva Que Importa

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Pan quería con todas sus fuerzas estudiar… estaba a un examen de terminar la odiosa secundaria y quería terminarla con la mejor calificación. Por eso, se encontraba estudiando algunos apuntes en su habitación, específicamente, en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

― ¡Niño! ― exclamó. Su hermano no estaba por cooperar con sus propósitos. ― ¿Puedes ir a otro lugar? Estoy estudiando…― el pequeño Gohan, de tres años, observó a su hermana mayor con el ceño fruncido. Él no quería ir a jugar a otra parte, él se quería quedar con ella, por lo que, ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos de su hermana mayor, el pequeño, se lanzó sobre ella. ― ¡Gohan!

― No me voy a mover, lo prometo…me quiero quedar aquí contigo…― el niño era muy unido a su hermana mayor y no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para estar con ella.

― Más te vale…

No lo admitiría, pero le gustaría que se quedara. Ella también disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano, es más, la tranquilizaba de cierta forma…El problema recaía en que su hermano era demasiado travieso y si se descuidaba, podía provocar un caos en poco tiempo. Fuera de eso, el pequeño Gohan había marcado un nuevo capítulo en su vida y es que…era imposible no amar al jovial y juguetón niño que la veía como si fuese una especie de ídolo.

El niño estaba cumpliendo su palabra, así que, lo mejor sería seguir estudiando…aprovecharía la paz mientras pudiera.

* * *

― ¿Cómo me veo? ― el mayor de los Son contuvo el aliento al ver la belleza de su esposa.

―Te ves como para olvidar la conferencia y quedarnos aquí divirtiéndonos…―respondió tomándola de la cintura. Ella solo sonrió.

― Ya basta. ―respondió empujándolo levemente. ― Si te portas bien, posiblemente tengas suerte esta noche. ―respondió de manera seductora. Muchos pensarían que después de haber tenido hijos y estar juntos desde temprana edad, su relación caería en la monotonía rápidamente, pero Videl y Gohan se las ingeniaban para mantener esa chispa, sin descuidar a sus hijos en el proceso.

Desde aquel incidente años atrás con Pan, habían trabajado en fortalecer la relación que tenían con su primogénita y aún estaban en proceso de crear una con el pequeño Gohan.

― Señora, Son, está muy sugerente esta noche…―comentó el catedrático con clara intención de besar a su esposa, aunque el intento quedó frustrado…

Un potente grito hizo que ambos se separaran de inmediato.

― Es tu turno, galán…―dijo la unigénita del campeón del Mundo. Gohan no protestó; se dirigió a la habitación continua y observó a la causante de su atención.

La pequeña Sakura, de 7 meses de edad…Sí, la adición más nueva a la familia Son- Satan. La pequeña, que se encontraba de pie en su cuna sosteniéndose de los barrotes, observaba a su padre acercarse.

― ¿Qué pasó, princesa de papá? ―preguntó mientras la tomaba en brazos y le besaba tiernamente la mejilla. Si pensaba que Pan se parecía a su esposa, Sakura venía siendo un clon de Videl…era idéntica a ella y Gohan no podía estar más contento al respecto. ― ¿Tuviste un mal sueño, pequeña? ― Sakura, aun con los ojos llorosos, observó a su padre y Gohan se derritió por completo ante aquellos dos pares de zafiro y es que su hija era una preciosura…

Él y Videl hacían hermosos bebes.

El hijo mayor de Goku tomó asiento en la mecedora pensada justamente para ese tipo de situaciones. La pequeña no opuso resistencia y se aferró a su progenitor, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír mientras abrazaba a la menor de la familia. Sakura fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos y es que, después de todo lo ocurrido con el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, el doctor, prácticamente, les dijo que sería imposible que pudiesen llegar a concebir nuevamente…Se había hecho la idea de que esa era su realidad y estaban bien con ello; tenían dos maravillosos y saludables hijos y si el destino había decidido que serían solo ellos dos, ellos lo aceptarían…

Aun recordaba la incredulidad cuando Videl le contó la noticia…

― _¡Esos hijos tuyos son incansables! ―expresó el hijo de Goku al llegar al lado de su esposa. Estaban en un picnic familiar a orillas de aquel lago tan especial para la pareja. Sus dos retoños estaban en el agua, siendo el menor vigilado de cerca por su hermana mayor._

― _Oh, claro, ahora son mis hijos…―bromeó ella mientras le entregaba una toalla a su esposo. Para ella, estos momentos eran preciados y es que ver a sus hijos y esposo jugar tranquilamente en el agua, la llenaba de gozo y satisfacción. Ellos eran su todo y no pensó que, de alguna forma, la felicidad que sentía podía incrementarse aún más…―Gohan…_

― _Sí…_

― _¿Qué dirías si yo te dijera que…pronto seremos más personas en la familia? ―él la observa un poco confundido._

― _¿Alguien se va a mudar con nosotros?_

― _Gohan…―suspiró. Sería más fácil si se llevara las indirectas ― Me refiero a si, no sé, ¿qué pensarías si nuestra familia se ampliara? ― al ver la expresión en el rostro de su esposo, Videl suspiró aliviada al pensar que, por fin, entendió lo que trataba de decirle._

― _Ya entiendo…quieres que adoptemos un cachorro._

 _Videl no podía creer lo que escuchaba…_

― _Amor, ― comenzó a decir, como si hablase con un niño ― ¿por qué no entiendes lo que trato de decir?_

― _¿No te referías a adoptar un cachorrito? ―suspiró. Tomó la mano de su esposo y la colocó en su vientre. Gohan sintió un pequeño cosquilleo al instante. ― Espera, tu…_

― _Sí…_

― _Pero… ¿Cómo…? ― la mirada sugerente por parte de su esposa, lo sonrojó de inmediato. Ella siempre ha sido la pícara de la relación ― ¡Videl!_

― _Tu preguntaste…_

― _Me refiero a lo que nos dijo el médico; no pensé que podrías…_

― _Yo tampoco; cuando comencé a sentir los síntomas, temí que algo estuviese mal; imagínate mi sorpresa y la suya cuando los resultados arrojaron el embarazo. ― y no mentía. Lo último que pensaba cuando fue a aquella consulta era que podría estar embarazada. El doctor había sido claro en que la probabilidad de un tercer embarazo era prácticamente nula._

― _¿Otro bebé? ― dijo aun sorprendido manteniendo a la joven madre en expectativa. Finalmente, Gohan le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como un niño en navidad y se acercó a ella para besarla._

 _Decir que estaba feliz, era quedarse poco…_

Su hija era la definición perfecta de un milagro

El joven Son sonrió complacido, al observar a su hija nuevamente dormida. Observó el reloj en la pared. Aún era temprano, podía darse el lujo de quedarse un momento más así, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento con su hija. Crecían demasiado rápido, en su opinión, así que, se encargaría de atesorar todos los momentos que sean posibles.

Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Videl en la habitación. La ex joven justiciera observaba la escena en silencio, tratando de no interrumpir ese momento. Sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto con el cuidado de no alertarlo de su presencia.

* * *

Como su esposo estaba tan ocupado con la más pequeña, Videl decidió ir a ver que hacían sus otros dos retoños. Había mucho silencio y eso no siempre era bueno. Buscó por toda la casa, hasta que, por fin, los encontró en la habitación de la primogénita de la familia. Pan estaba leyendo algo mientras su hermano dormía sobre su espalda.

No pudo evitarlo y tomó una foto.

― Veo que están ocupados. ― dijo en un susurro para llamar solo la atención de su primogénita.

― ¿Esta dormido? ― Videl asintió ― Con razón estaba tan tranquilo. ― respondió tratando de no moverse para no despertarlo. La hija de Mr Satan se acercó y tomó al niño entre sus brazos. Era como si tuviese una mini versión de Gohan en brazos. ― ¿Ya se van?

― Sí; en unos minutos. ―respondió ― Veo que estas estudiando.

― El examen es mañana; quiero estar preparada.

― Tal vez deberíamos dejar a los niños con los abuelos, así puedes seguir estudiando. ― la joven negó categóricamente mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba a su hermano de los brazos de su madre

― Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mis hermanos y estudiar al mismo tiempo; vayan tranquilos que yo me encargo.

La antigua ex-justiciera observó a su hija por unos instantes. Aun no podía creer que esa bella jovencita de casi 17 años, se graduaría en menos de tres meses. Parecía que fue ayer cuando se enteraba de que sería madre por primera vez…

Estaba tan orgullosa de su hija.

― Te amo, mi niña…― dijo de repente mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su primogénita, sorprendiendo a la joven por lo inesperado del comentario, pero al final, sonrió.

―Yo también te amo, mamá…

Y es que por más que creciera, cada vez que su hija le decía aquello o simplemente le sonreía, ella era feliz.

* * *

Como esperaba, Gohan impartió la conferencia a la perfección, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, interesados en conversar con el erudito. Videl se mantenía al margen, viendo como su esposo contestaba entusiasta cada pregunta de los asistentes. Estaba tan orgulloso de él, por haber alcanzado sus sueños y ser el mejor padre y esposo de todos. Tomó su teléfono y observó las fotografías que había tomado esa noche antes de abandonar su hogar; la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. No importaba lo que había pasado anteriormente ni lo que podría pasar en el futuro. Su perspectiva siempre sería la misma: una perspectiva perfectamente orientada a sus hijos y esposo.

Las otras no valían su tiempo.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola, chicos. Un dato curioso sobre esta historia, en honor a su finalización, es que fue escrita, originalmente para participar en la convocatoria de la pagina "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español" del día de las madres, pero como no pude terminarla a tiempo, decidí desarrollarla y crear un fanfic mas largo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco el apoyo.**

 **Un placer y, como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar.**

 **Cuídense!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
